A Happy Family
by xoxogg4lifexoxo
Summary: This story takes place where the flash forward left us at Dan and Serena's wedding. Lots of Chuck, Blair, and Henry Bass. I hope you guys like it and review. Was originally a one shot and is now going to be a multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Wow the finale aired! I got my Chairytale ending and Henry Bass and I am one happy Fan girl! I've watched it so many times I've lost count. Anyway this is a little one shot I came up with which basically takes place in the Flash Forward right where we left them at Serena and Dan's wedding. Hope you like. Please leave reviews.

* * *

**A Happy Family**

Chuck and Blair were holding hands and smiling to each other as the Priest began to perform the wedding ceremony in their townhouse for Serena and Dan.

"We are gathered here today…" The Priest began.

"Mommy!" Henry yelled and jumped off his grandmother's lap and ran up to his parents who were sitting further up in the living room.

Of course Serena and Dan both turned around and smiled to see Henry climbing into his mother's lap before they turned back around to listen to the Priest.

"Shhh," Blair whispered into Henry's ear as he began to snuggle himself into his mother's loving arms.

"Sowwy mommy," Henry mumbled as he rested his head on her chest.

"It's okay buddy," Chuck whispered into his almost 4 year old son's ear, "but, don't get too comfortable your going to have to go up to Aunt Serena and do your special job," Chuck smiled at him as he held up the small ring boxes that held Serena and Dan's rings.

"Can you and mommy come up with me?" He asked as he looked up at his father, still resting his head on his mother.

"Oh I don't know," Blair smiled and kissed the top of Henry's head "What do you think daddy?"

"Your Aunt S didn't ask mommy or daddy to do this very important job," Chuck smiled, "I think she wants her favorite little boy up there with her," Chuck told him winking at his wife.

"Okay," Henry nodded with a smile as he lifted up his head from his mother's chest and looked at his Aunt and soon to be Uncle Dan smiling and listening to some old man.

Blair and Chuck both smiled remembering their wedding day as they brought their ring adorned hands back together with Henry still on her lap.

"We have come so far Waldorf," Chuck whispered.

"It's Bass," She giggled lightly.

"So very true," He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Several minutes had passed when Serena turned around and looked at the Bass family signaling at Henry to come join her.

"Hen," Blair whispered, "it's time." Henry smiled and hopped off his mother's lap and grabbed the two small boxes before he ran up to his aunt who bent down in her wedding dress to meet Henry in her arms and pepper him with kisses before letting the little boy give her the two boxes.

"Did I do a good job?" He asked his Aunt loudly which made everyone in the room including Jack and Georgina laugh and smile.

"The best," She smiled and looked over at Chuck and Blair who were both beaming with pride over their little boy, "but do you know what I think would be super special?" She said with a smile before looking up at Dan who nodded, "If you would stand up here with me and hold me hand until we finish."

"REALLY!" He said happily.

"Yes really," Serena laughed and took Henry's hand before the Priest began to finish the last part of the Ceremony.

* * *

The Priest just pronounced Serena and Dan man and wife and Henry quickly let go of his Aunts hand as soon as she started kissing her new husband and ran up to his parents who were now standing and clapping.

"Did I do a good job?" Henry asked as Chuck scooped him up into his arms.

"Perfect," Chuck said as he kissed his sons cheek.

"Aunt S found the right boy for job," Blair cooed as Chuck wrapped his other free arm around her waist.

"Now if everyone would please Join us in the Dining room for the reception," Blair announced to everyone so that the living room could be turned into a dance floor for the reception.

As everyone made their way to the dining room Serena and Dan made their way towards the Basses.

"Oh S!" Blair squealed as she hugged her best friend.

"I can't believe it I'm Mrs. Humphrey," Serena smiled and hugged her best friend tighter.

"Congratulations Humphrey," Chuck said as he patted Dan on the back.

"Thank you," He smiled before letting Blair hug him and wish him the best.

"Henry," Chuck said to his son waiting for him to say something but Henry just shrugged.

"Remember what me and daddy have been practicing with you," Blair smiled.

"No," Henry said way to quickly.

"Yes you do," Blair said.

"What do you now call Dan?" Chuck said.

"Uncle Dan," Henry grumbled before he began to wriggle in his father's arms to be let down. Blair and Chuck couldn't help but laugh a little because like Chuck, Henry has never been a big Dan Humphrey fan.

"Daddy," Henry yelled frustrated that his father has yet to put him.

"Let him go play with his toys," Blair laughed.

"He has to eat dinner," Chuck reminded her.

"He will," She kissed him, "Everyone here will make sure of it," She laughed.

"Okay," He nodded , "before you go play with your toys go give Grandma Lily a big hug and kiss," Henry nodded as Chuck put him down and watched him run up to his grandmother who was in deep conversation with Eleanor and Lisa. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his mother's face light up at the sight of Henry.

"You guys really do have the most amazing little boy," Dan said before guiding his bride into the dining room.

"Are you guys coming?" Serena turned around when she noticed that Chuck and Blair weren't following.

"Yes we will be right there we just have to go check on something in the kitchen," Blair said as she pulled Chuck with her into their busy and crowded kitchen.

"Why are we in here?" Chuck asked amused.

"Because I just realized they are going to start doing toasts and I can't drink," She smiled.

"That's right," He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I mean we only found out two weeks ago and I'm too early into the pregnancy to announce it and tonight is Serena and Dan's night so what do we do?" Blair said somewhat panicky.

"You just don't toast with alcohol just drink water," He smiled.

"No the last time we did that was when I was pregnant with Henry and that's what gave it away because apparently Blair Bass refusing champagne is so out of character." Blair huffed.

"Okay well I have an idea," Chuck smirked and went into the refrigerator and took out a bottle of sparkling cider they bought for Henry so he could feel like an adult.

"I knew there was a reason why I married you," Blair said relieved.

"I'm sure there are plenty of other reasons," Chuck smirked as he opened the bottle and poured the sparkling cider into two flutes and handed one to his wife before taking her hand and guiding his wife into their dining room where the first course was in the process of being served.

* * *

Walking into the room full of their closest family friends Blair and Chuck could help but smile at how everyone one still was getting along . Chuck helped Blair into her seat before sitting down himself next to his best friend who currently had Henry in his lap.

"Guess what I have for you," Chuck said to Henry.

"What?" Henry said as he instantly stopped playing with the toy his Uncle Nate just presented to him.

"Special drink," Chuck said as he set the flute down on the table next to his son, "it for a toast," He told him and Henry just nodded, "and Nathaniel make sure you don't mix up his drink with yours."

"I won't but I'm sure you will be watching me to make sure that doesn't happen," Nate said.

"Like a Hawk," Chuck laughed.

"Can I have everyone's attention please," Lily spoke up raising her glass, "Just before we get started I would just like to take a moment to thank my son and daughter-in law and of course my little grandson Henry for opening up their beautiful home to have Serena and Dan's wedding. And to my darling daughter." Lily started to tear up as she addressed Serena who was smiling brightly. "I'm just so proud of the woman you have become and I just wish you and Daniel a life full of happiness together," Lily finished in tears before walking around to give her new son-in-law a hug and kiss before embracing her daughter.

"To Dan and Serena," William spoke up before everyone clinked there glasses together. Chuck and Blair eyed each other as Blair took a sip of the sparking cider.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was dancing in the Bass living room on the makeshift dance floor that was quickly installed while they were all eating in the dining room. The Band was playing music and Rufus and Lisa even got up and performed for the newlyweds.

"Henry," Eleanor said to her young grandson that she was dancing with in her arms. "Go ask your mother to dance with you," She smiled as her grandson nodded and let her put him back down on the ground before running over to his parents who were dancing with each other both wearing matching smiles as they looked into each others eyes.

"Mommy," Henry tugged on her dress.

"Yes baby," Blair stopped dancing with her husband to pay attention to her son.

Henry didn't say anything but just lifted up his small arms so his mother could pick him up.

"I hope you don't mind," She winked at Chuck who was smirking, "but I believe I've swept this young man off his feet," She giggled as she began swaying to the music with Henry in her arms.

"If you don't mind I would love to have a dance with my step-brother," Serena told Dan before leaving to tap Chuck on the shoulder who was busy watching his wife and son on the dance floor in complete awe.

"Hey," He said absent-mindedly.

"Can we dance," Serena asked.

"Of course," He said as he took her hand and began dancing with her, "You look beautiful and as much as I'm not Dan Humphrey's number one fan I am truly happy for you guys." Chuck said.

"Thank you," Serena smiled, "But I just wanted to say thank you to you guys for offering to have the wedding here," She smiled.

"We are family and you know how Blair still loves to plan events and parties," He chuckled. "I still sometimes don't understand how she balances it all but she does and she still manages to be home for Henry after school she is definitely my super woman," He said.

"Yes Blair has managed to put us all women to shame," She giggled. "But you can thank her for opting for the sparking cider instead of water this time," Serena smiled brightly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Chuck said trying to hide his smirk.

"I know my best friend and we got dressed together today I remember what she looked like in the beginning of her pregnancy with Henry," She giggled.

"We just found out," Chuck finally admitted. He was too happy to deny it.

"Congratulations," Serena said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just keep your mouth shut the first person me and Blair wanted to tell was Henry," he told her.

"Lips are sealed and I promise to act surprised when you guys announce it." She laughed, "Go back to your wife and child," She said as they both looked over at Blair who was still swaying to the music with a now sleeping Henry in her arms.

"I will," He said as he kissed her cheek and went back over to his growing family.

"Hey," She whispered.

"Hey," He replied as he transferred Henry into his arms.

"He is getting so big," Blair said sadly.

"He is," Chuck nodded as he situated his sleeping son onto his hip. Henry unconsciously wrapped his arms around his father's neck as Chuck pulled Blair closer to him so he could still dance with her. "But soon we will have another little one," he whispered into her ear.

"She knows doesn't she," Blair said as rested her head on Chuck's free shoulder.

"Next time your pregnant and want to keep it a secret I suggest you don't change in front of her," He laughed.

"You're already planning on knocking me up again," She laughed.

"Yes," he whispered.

"I love you," She said to him before placing a gentle kiss upon his lips.

"I love you more," He said back.

"I think we should tuck him into bed." She said as she looked down at her baby boy who was sleeping and resting his head on his father shoulder.

"Lets get him into bed," Chuck agreed, as they pulled apart and walked towards the stairs that led to their bedrooms.

* * *

Blair and Chuck somehow managed to change their sleeping son from his suit into his pajamas without waking him.

"He sleeps like a rock," Chuck laughed.

"That he does," She agreed as she turned down the covers as Chuck carefully put him into the bed.

"Don't forget teddy," Chuck reminded her.

"We can never forget teddy," Blair smiled as she got up from the bed and picked up her sons favorite stuffed animal from his rocking chair and placed it in his arms.

"We love you Henry so much," Chuck said as they both placed a kiss on his cheeks.

"Have sweet dreams my baby boy," Blair said as she took Chucks hand and switched on his night-light before turning off the light in his room.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy," Henry mumbled in his sleep. Chuck and Blair both smiled at each other before closing the door to his bedroom and making their way back to the party.

As Chuck looked down into the living room he saw that everyone was happy and that his house was filled with lots of love, it was something he never had and it made him so happy that his son did.

"We have a happy family don't we?" he asked his wife before they began walking down the stairs.

"The happiest," Blair smiled and gave him a kiss.

**TBC**

A/N: I hope you like this chapter I just felt like I wanted to see more of the Flash Forward it really left me wanting more. So this is just something that popped into my head. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm also not going to stop writing any time soon so keep an eye out for more and check out my other stories. And there are more chapters to come so please review

XOXO A


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I must say I am shocked, surprised, and extremely flattered by the response and feedback from the first chapter. I just want to say THANK YOU! The Reviews you guys have posted have been amazing they seriously made my day, my week, my month I'm so happy. So here is the second chapter this idea came to me While me and Christina were seeing the Christmas spectacular and she has been begging me to write my idea down… So here it is. Also the next chapter is already written! So I hope you enjoy and review and follow and favorite because it makes me so happy. It also helps me write more.

* * *

**A Happy Family Chapter 2**

"Mommy… Daddy," Henry said as he knocked on the bathroom door impatiently.

"Chuck I'm fine it's just morning sickness go have breakfast with him I'll be there in a few minutes," She said before she began to throw up again.

"No," Chuck protested as he began to rub her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Henry Daddy will be out in a minute go make sure Chef Andre has the crepes you like," Blair said as she fell back into her husbands arms.

"Okay mommy," Henry yelled before leaving their bedroom.

"I thought your morning sickness hasn't been that bad," Chuck sighed as he let his wife rest in his arms.

"It hasn't been that bad this is the first time," She sighed tiredly.

"Are you sure you still want to take him to see the tree today and to the show?" Chuck questioned.

"Of course," Blair said before gaining the strength to get up.

"You go eat breakfast with him, you know he is probably getting in Andre's way," She laughed.

"Okay but don't take to long or else I'll come and get you," He smiled and kissed her cheek as she began to brush her teeth.

"Ew Chuck," She whined.

"I think you learned from the last time you pregnant that your vomit breath while disgusting will not prevent me from kissing you," He smirked before leaving her to finish so she could join them for breakfast.

* * *

"Daddy," Henry smiled as he followed Chef Andre out of the kitchen and to the dining room table where their Sunday morning breakfast was being spread out.

"Hey buddy," Chuck smiled as he lifted his son up into his arms and began to pepper him with kisses.

"Daddy," Henry giggled, "Stop it."

"Never," Chuck laughed as he carried Henry over to the table. "Hmm… everything looks so yummy what would you like?" Chuck asked.

"That," Henry pointed to the crepe that was drizzled with chocolate and powdered sugar.

"Oh that looks yummy," Chuck smiled as he took his free hand and put it onto Henry's plate.

"Yummy," Henry squealed.

"Okay how about some fruit?" Chuck asked but his son shook his head no. "You know mommy likes it when you eat some fruit," Chuck said trying to get him to choose something healthy to eat.

"That," Henry pointed to some strawberries.

"Strawberries?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Henry nodded.

"Okay here we go," Chuck smiled as he placed his son who was still in his pajamas into his special seat that Blair and Chuck had specially made for him so he could reach the table.

"Where is mommy?" Henry pouted.

"She is in our bedroom she will be here in a few minutes buddy," Chuck smiled as he picked up his wife's plate.

"Is she sicky?" Henry asked.

"No," Chuck smiled.

"Really?" Henry asked not buying what his father was trying to sell him.

"Really, so what should mommy eat," Chuck said trying to change the subject.

"This," Henry smiled and pointed to what was on his plate.

"The same thing?" Chuck laughed.

"Yes," Henry nodded as Andre's assistant came into the room with Henry's Sippy cup of fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Okay," Chuck said as he filled up Blair's plate. "And what should daddy eat?" Chuck asked amused knowing he was most likely going to end up eating the same thing.

"Same," Henry said before taking a sip of his juice.

"Okay," Chuck said as he sat down next to his son.

"Something smells yummy," Blair said happily as she walked into the dining room.

"MOMMY!" Henry yelled.

"Morning baby," She hummed as she walked over to her young son and placed a kiss on top of his head, "did you sleep well?" She asked as she leaned over him so she could cut up his crepe into pieces.

"Good," He smiled as he began to eat after his mother finished cutting up his food.

"How are you feeling?" Chuck whispered into his wife's ear.

"Hungry," She smiled as she popped a blueberry into her mouth.

"Good," He smiled.

"Mama," Henry suddenly asked.

"Yes baby."

"Why aren't we at Grandma Lily's?" Henry asked suddenly confused.

"What do you mean Hen?" Chuck asked.

Henry just looked at his plate and then back up at his parents unable to put together his thoughts into words.

"Oh you mean why are we having your special crepes without grandma?" Chuck laughed.

"Uh huh," Henry nodded.

"Because baby," Blair smiled, "Grandma Lily is away with William this week."

"Oh," Henry sighed as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"But we have a very special day planned for you," Chuck said looking at Blair who was beaming with excitement.

"Do you want to know what we are doing?" Blair asked.

"Yes," Henry nodded.

"Okay so now that your becoming a big boy so Mommy and Daddy decided we can take you to see some of Mommy's favorite things she used to love to do during this time of year," Chuck smiled.

"Is Uncle Nate and Aunt S coming?" Henry said excitedly.

"No buddy Uncle Nate is away on business and Aunt S and Uncle Dan are still away on their Honeymoon but they all promised they will back just so they can spend Christmas with you," Blair said.

"Milo?" Henry then asked.

"No Hen, Milo is with his daddy this weekend," Chuck said looking at Blair.

"It's just going to be the three of us," Blair smiled.

"We love you so much we want to do something very special just with you," Chuck said before taking a sip of his espresso.

"Will you let mommy tell you where were going?" Chuck asked his son who just nodded.

"Okay so after Breakfast your going to go take a bath and get dressed and then Mommy and Daddy are going to take you to Rockefeller Center to see the biggest Christmas tree you ever seen," Blair said excitedly.

"Bigger then ours?" Henry said in shock since their tree was quite large.

"Much bigger then the one we have," Chuck said, "It's so big that they need to keep outside."

"Really?" Henry said in astonishment.

"Really," Blair smiled "and then we are going to take you to see a show with lots of dancing and Christmas music at Radio City."

"It's called The Radio City Christmas Spectacular with the Rockettes," Chuck told Henry as he finished eating and raised his hands to be picked up.

"Your finished?" Blair asked and Henry just nodded and gestured for his father to come pick him up.

"Okay," Chuck said as he got up and took Henry out his seat.

"But do you know what's very special about the day we have planned for you today?" Blair asked.

"What?" Henry asked as he rested his head on his father's shoulder.

"Mommy, daddy, Aunt S, and Uncle Nate used to do this every year together when were just about your age," Chuck said smiling at Blair.

"Your silly daddy," Henry laughed, "you guys were always big," He said before running up the stairs.

"Henry wait for daddy," Blair said and looked at Chuck to go follow him to help bathe him and get their son ready for the day.

"Your okay?" Chuck asked.

"We are perfect," Blair smiled as she placed her hand on her still flat stomach.

"Don't forget your vitamins," Chuck said as he got up from the table. He Bent down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips before walking away to attend to their son.

"Yes DAD," Blair laughed.

"Don't mock me Mrs. Bass," Chuck yelled back from the stairs.

"I'll mock you all I want," She laughed before taking her pills.

* * *

"You remembered the camera?" Chuck asked his wife while they were in the limo on their way to see the tree.

"Of course I remembered the camera Chuck?" Blair laughed as she watched Henry play with a game on her phone.

"Okay were almost here," Chuck said to Henry who ignored him due to the fact he was way too intrigued by the app he was playing with.

"Henry," Blair said sternly, "daddy is talking to you," She said ready to take the phone away from him so he would listen.

"What?" He finally said looking up at his parents with an annoyed expression.

"Hen when we get out of the limo it is going to be very crowded so you must hold my hand at all times," Chuck told him and Henry just nodded.

"Well," Blair smiled as she looked out the window, "were here boys."

"Yay!," Henry Squealed and began kicking his little legs as his father began to unbuckle him from his car seat.

"Have a good afternoon" Arthur said as he opened the door and let Blair Bass out of the limo.

"Thank you Arthur I'm sure we will," She smiled as she began to take in the crowded atmosphere.

"Enjoy the show Mr. Henry," Arthur smiled as the young Bass got out of the limo with his father who was holding on to his little hand tightly.

"Chuck," Blair said still looking at the sea of people that were currently at Rockefeller Center.

"Yes," He said before he began to notice the crowd as well.

"Pick him up," She said as she looked down at her small son who was sporting a look of pure confusion as to why there were so many people around.

"That's exactly what I was going to suggest," Chuck said as he scooped up Henry.

"I want to walk," Henry yelled at his father a he began to squirm in his arms trying to break free.

"No," Chuck just inserted and held on to him tighter as he took Blair's hand and began to walk in the direction of the tree.

"Daddy," Henry began to whine.

"Hen," Blair turned to him.

"Mommy I want to go down," He said with a classic Blair "Waldorf" pout.

"Hen it is very crowded here and mommy and daddy don't want to lose you," She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Henry look over here," Chuck and Blair stopped walking as he pointed to the big tree that was all lit up.

"Wow," Henry said in complete shock as he stopped squirming and looked up at the giant Christmas tree that was lit up. Little Henry Bass was speechless and stared up at the beautiful decorated tree in utter delight.

"It's pretty right?" Blair said as she smiled at her son's reaction.

"Uh-huh," He nodded.

"Not as beautiful as you," Chuck whispered into her ear making Blair blush.

"Well why don't you and Daddy turn around so I can take a picture," She said as she got the camera out of her bag.

"Okay Henry," Blair smiled, "Say Cheese."

"Cheese," Chuck said as he smiled but his son wasn't being so corporative.

"Henry Bass please smile for mommy…Daddy is smiling," Blair told him as she tried to get her son to smile.

"Come on buddy smile for mommy," Chuck encouraged with a tickle.

"Okay perfect," Blair said as she finally snapped a few pictures of both of her handsome boys smiling.

"Mommy picture," Henry demanded.

"Okay wait one second." Blair said as she looked around for a person who would be willing to take a picture of her family.

"Sir," Blair said as she tapped a man on the shoulder, "would you mind taking a picture of us?" She asked.

"Of course not," He said as he took the camera from Blair before she went over to her husband and child.

"Okay 1,2, 3" The man said before snapping a picture of the young family.

The man looked down to review the picture he just took before giving it back to Blair.

"Thank you so much," Chuck said.

"No problem," the man said. "You have a very beautiful family."

"Thank you, have a good holiday" Chuck said.

"You too," The man said before leaving to go be with his family who were patiently waiting for him.

"Okay Henry you ready to go see the show?" Blair asked.

"Yes," He nodded.

* * *

The Bass family was seated in the front row and ready for the Show to begin. Henry of course couldn't stay still because he was so excited and somehow ended up out of his seat and in his father's lap.

"The show is about begin Hen," Blair said as she handed Chuck the paper 3D glasses that they now hand out at the show.

"Yay," Henry smiled as he kept his eyes on the currently empty stage as the Christmas music filled that were playing filled their ears.

Moments later the place went dark the Curtain was raised the show began.

Both Chuck and Blair looked to see Henry's happy little face as he watched the show.

"Hey," Chuck whispered in her ear and he took her hand in his.

"Hmm?"

"Do your remember how you used to drag us all to your dance recitals every year?" He smirked.

"Yes," She nodded as she silently counted the timing of the combinations, "I also recall somehow blackmailing you into being my dance partner one of those years," She giggled.

"Yes you did and even then you had me wrapped around dainty yet powerful fingers" He smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"These combinations are so easy," She whispered to him.

He just nodded his head in agreement remembering the brief time in second grade that Blair went around telling anybody that would listen that she was going to be a Rockette.

"I mean it's been several years since I've been in dance class but these tap combinations don't even qualify as advanced stuff… I can do that you know?" She sighed.

"Oh I know you can," He smirked, "Just watch the show."

"He loves this doesn't he?" She whispered.

"He seems to be quite memorized by it," He nodded.

"Good," Blair smiled, "I think it should be a new tradition."

"Oh I agree." He said as he gave her another soft kiss.

* * *

Later that night after Chuck had read Henry his bed time story and tucked him into bed he wondered back into his bedroom to find that Blair was no where to be seen and that she had laid out his red silk pajama pants.

"Blair," he called out.

"I'm in here," She called from the bathroom.

"You aren't sick again are you?" he said as he began to change out of his clothes and into the nice silk lounge pants his wife put out.

"No just stay where you are I'll be out in a minute," She said in a sweet voice.

"Are you sure your o-" Chuck was in the middle of saying when Blair stepped out of their bathroom.

"See something you like Bass?" She said seductively as saw her husbands mouth practically hit the floor at the sight of her in the "Let Christmas Shine" Finale costume that the Rockettes wore on stage. It was very sexy and it sparkled like a diamond due to all the Swarovski crystals that covered the costume.

"Wow," Was the only word that Chuck was able to say.

"You like?" She said as she showed it off.

"Love," He smiled and he got up from the bed and pulled her close to him.

"How did you manage to get your hands on this?" He asked curiously as he began to kiss the nape of her neck.

"I have my ways," She smirked as she backed away from his grasp, "After all I'm Blair Bass," She winked, "Everyone knows what that means."

"And what does it mean exactly?" He asked amused as she backed away from their bed.

"It means I get what I want," She laughed, "And that I was the only woman able to tame the great Chuck Bass," She winked.

"Oh so I'm tame now?" He said amused, "I think we both know I'm nothing but tame." He smirked.

"Well then in that case I say down boy," Blair said sternly as Chuck was about to get up from the bed.

"And why should I listen?" He asked curiously with a hint of annoyance because she knew he just wanted to rip the costume off of her and have his way with her.

"Because then you will ruin the show I'm about to put on," She smiled as she turned on music.

"Well then in that case please proceed," He smiled as he laid back in the bed and watched her put on a private show for his eyes only.

TBC…

Please leave a review… Next up is Henry's Winter Concert and a little bit of drama.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First of all thank you for all the reviews they truly make my day. Hope you like it. I also have decided that there will be a little drama in this story and it will be coming up in later chapters. So I hope you guys enjoy and review.

**A Happy Family Chapter 3**

"Henry," Chuck cooed as he woke up his sleepy son.

"No." Henry moaned into his pillow.

"Henry, wake up." Chuck said as he pulled back the covers and picked his son out of bed. "It's time to wake up. You have school today." Chuck said as he watched the little boy rub his eyes and yawn.

"I don't want to go." He frowned.

"Yes you do." Chuck argued.

"Where's Mommy?" Henry suddenly asked noticing his mother wasn't in his bedroom with his father like she normally was.

"Mommy is getting ready for work." Chuck semi lied to his son since his wife was in the process of getting dressed for work when she began having a bout of morning sickness.

"Promise?" Henry asked.

"Yes." Chuck laughed as he lifted Henry's shirt off and put on a buttoned down dress shirt with a sweater vest. "Do you know what today is?"

"No." He said as his stood up so his dad could help him with his underwear and pants.

"I hear that today is someone's first winter concert." He smiled at his son who suddenly lit up.

"It's MINE!" Henry giggled as he hugged his father.

"Oh, that's right." He said as he kissed his son's head.

"You'll be there?" He asked.

"Of course I will." Chuck said as he hugged his son tightly. "I wouldn't miss it for world." He said before letting him go and run to Dorota for breakfast.

* * *

"Henry." Blair hummed as she walked into the kitchen to find her son sitting at the island eating his cereal.

"Momma!" Henry smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey baby boy." She said as she grabbed a banana.

"I thought you left without bye bye." He said as began getting upset.

"Never." She said as she sat next to him. "You know that when Mommy has to go into the office she never leaves without saying goodbye." Blair said.

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

"Okay well, are you ready for school?" She asked as she took a bite of her banana.

"Yes." He said

"I believe you need this." Chuck said as he came into the room dressed in one of his custom made suits holding up Henry's backpack.

"Almost forgot." Henry giggled.

"What do you say to your father?" Blair asked her son.

"Thank you daddy." He smiled before Chuck helped him off the stool.

"All ready to go?" He asked his wife.

"Not yet." She smiled and tugged at his tie so he was closer to her so she could give him a kiss. "Now I am." She hummed.

"You know how much I hate it when you start something you can't finish." He sighed.

"You know we don't have time for that this morning." She said as she got off the stool to go find her son.

* * *

"Okay buddy," Chuck said as he got Henry out of his car seat, "have a good day at school and we will see you later." Henry hugged him and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"I love you Daddy." Henry smiled before going over to his mother and hugging her too.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Blair frowned.

Henry giggled and placed a big fat kiss on his mother's cheek. "I love you Mommy." Henry said before he got out of the limo and thanked Arthur as one of his teachers escorted him into the St. Jude/Constance Pre School.

"He's a good kid." Blair smiled as she fell back into her husband's arms.

"The best." Chuck agreed as he lifted up his wife's hand that had her engagement and wedding bands and kissed it.

"So, what's going on today that you're actually heading into the office?" Blair asked curiously.

"Well, Jack and Georgina found a potential threat to Bass Industries from one of my father's old competitors and they just want to go over the details as to how they want to proceed." Chuck said.

"Well, if anyone knows how to take care of those kinds of situations it's those two." Blair giggled.

"That's why I invested in their idea to open up their own PI firm. I mean, they are using their sick twisted ways to do some good. It balances them out." He sighed.

"Is it anything serious?" She asked.

"I don't know, but even if it is they'll take care of it." He replied.

"Okay, but just keep me in the loop." She said as she looked at her phone that just buzzed."Well, Jenny is already waiting for me at the office." Blair said as the limo finally came to a stop.

"Your meeting with Jenny?" He asked.

"Yes. Her line is doing well and I have to talk to her about some other opportunities." Blair smiled as Arthur opened the door for her.

"Well, that sounds promising." He laughed at her vagueness.

"Well, I don't want to say anything to anyone until I talk to her about the idea I have." She said as she got of the car. "Thank you Arthur," Blair said as Chuck got out of the limo and followed her into their office building.

"Hello Mr. Bass. Good Morning Mrs. Bass." The doorman said.

"Good morning Nigel." Blair said as Chuck linked his arm with hers as they walked into the elevator.

"Oh, and before I forget, please remind Arthur to pick up my father and Roman from JFK. They should be getting in at around 11 and they're staying at The Empire. All of the arrangements have already been made and I hired a car service for them for the rest f the week." Blair said as she stepped out of the elevator and walked into the waiting room.

"Morning, Jenny." Blair smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Of course." She said as she got up and picked up her portfolio.

"Morning, Jenny." Chuck said as the three of them walked towards the offices.

"Well, I'll see you in a few hours." Blair said as she kissed her husband. "I love you."

"I love you more." He smiled as he walked into the office that was right across the hall from hers.

"So Jenny," Blair said as she got herself situated comfortably at her desk, "I never got a chance to tell you how well your line for Waldorf Designs has been doing well, but according to all the research and the sales numbers we are barely keeping up with the demand." Blair smiled as the words began to sink in with Jenny.

"Seriously?" She asked shocked.

Blair nodded.

"This is what success feels like J and you have definitely earned it." Blair continued.

"Well, I'm just so happy you offered me the opportunity to begin with." Jenny admitted.

"Yes well, I know talent when I see it." She said as she began looking through the pictures of her samples that were ready to be delivered to her from the Paris office.

"Thank you." Jenny said.

"Well, because It's been such a success I want you to continue with your J for Waldorf label so we can see exactly how far the line can go and after a certain period of time, which we will discuss in another meeting-" Blair paused as her office door suddenly swung open. "Chuck." Blair huffed as he came in with a glass of water and her pre natal vitamins.

"Sorry to interrupt but Dorota called and she said you forget these this morning." Chuck said as he looked at Jenny and then at his wife.

"Oh." Jenny said looking at the couple skeptically as Chuck watched Blair swallow the pills.

"I'm just getting over a little cold." Blair said to explain the medication.

Chuck smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "The Basses do need a healthy Blair." He laughed before leaving the room and returning to his office to which Jack and Georgina Bass were brought in soon after.

"As I was saying, after we do a few more test runs with the J for Waldorf line I would be happy to give you your very own brand that, of course, will be owned by the Waldorf name and we will be equal share holders in." Blair smiled.

"Are you serious?" Jenny squealed.

"Very." Blair simply smiled. "But that is also something that is open for negotiations with lawyers involved. But, like I said, this is further down the line." Blair said as she closed the look book she was skimming.

"Wow Blair, this is amazing. I can't thank you enough for this opportunity." The blond said.

"Yes well, I'm not exactly done yet." Blair said.

"There's more?" Jenny asked shocked.

"Yes. As you know Waldorf Designs has expanded tremendously over the past five years we are now in every major high-end department store and in our very own boutiques. We do basically everything now from woman to men to children and even our home living lines, which have all taken off quite well."

"You've been very successful and have somehow managed to accomplish all of this in such a short amount of time. It's unheard of." Jenny said admiring the powerhouse Blair Bass has become.

"Thank you." Blair smiled. "All of these things bring me to my next point. I would like you, Jenny Humphrey, to develop a children's line. It will still be with the J for Waldorf name but with a little tweak." Blair smiled happily.

"What kind of tweak?" Jenny asked curiously.

"How does 'Little J for Waldorf' sound to you?" Blair smirked.

"Sounds like old times." Jenny chuckled.

"So, are you interested?" Blair asked hopeful.

"Very." Jenny nodded.

"So then just give me some designs by the second week of the New Year and we will take it from there." Blair smiled as she got up and gave Jenny a hug before escorting her out to the elevator.

"Oh, and say hi to Serena and Dan for me. I won't be seeing them until tomorrow. Dan told me Serena was making them cut their honeymoon short just so they could be at Henry's winter concert tonight." She said before stepping into the elevator.

"I will." Blair smiled before turning around to walk toward her and Chuck's assistant's desks.

"Okay well what else do have on the books for today?" Blair asked her assistant, Erin.

"The samples are being tracked as we speak. Oh, and you have a phone call with Anna Wintour in fifteen." Erin said.

"Thank you. I'll be in my office." Blair nodded as she walked back into her office only to see Chuck through the glass walls of their office ignoring Jack and Georgina, who had took the time to set up a lovely power point presentation, and smirking at her. She couldn't help but blush even after all these years one look from her husband still made her blush and tingle all over and he knew it.

* * *

Several hours later…

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass." Arthur nodded as he opened the door for the young couple.

"Thank you Arthur." Chuck said before taking his wife's hand.

"Tell Mr. Henry to break a leg." Their driver said with a smile.

"We will." Blair nodded with a big bright smile before they began to make their way into Henry's school.

"Daddy!" Blair squealed as she flew into her father's arms and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"Oh, Blair bear your glowing." Harold smiled.

"You look amazing Blair." Roman stated as he gave his stepdaughter a kiss.

"I don't know what you're doing Chuck, but every time I see her she looks happier than she has ever been." He said before giving Chuck a hug.

"We're both very happy." Chuck agreed.

"Have you seen Henry?" Blair asked as she looked around the busy auditorium.

"I have." Harold smiled.

"He is such a handsome little boy." Roman said.

"Looks just like you did when you were a little boy." Harold said to Chuck.

"We get that all the time." Chuck smiled as he wrapped his arm around Blair's waist.

"But he definitely has his mother's eyes." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Definitely." Harold nodded.

"So, where is my baby?" Blair asked as she continued to search for him.

"Well he was playing with Nate." Roman said.

"But that was before Lily arrived." Harold pointed out.

"Oh, then I saw him with Eleanor and Cyrus." Roman said.

"Okay, where is my son?" Blair said becoming agitated as Chuck began to rub her back in attempt to calm her down.

"With Serena and Dan." Harold smiled as he watched his daughter's face light up at the mention of her best friends return.

"Where?" Blair said.

"In his classroom where they are lining them all up." Harold said.

"Okay well, if you will excuse us." Chuck smiled as he followed his wife who already vanished.

"Daddy!" Henry ran up to his father when he first spotted his parents.

"Hey, little man." He said before picking him and peppering him with kisses.

"Daddy!" Henry squealed. "Stop it!" he shouted.

Chuck put his son down.

"Hey sis." Chuck said as Serena came over with Dan.

"Hey." She said as she hugged her step-brother.

Before Blair could acknowledge Serena, Henry began to pull on her dress. "Mommy?" He asked.

"What baby?" Blair said sweetly as she bent down.

"Can I have a good luck kiss?" He asked with a big smile that made her heart melt.

"Of course you can!" Blair said as she hugged her little boy and gave him a big kiss. "Oh, and before I forget, Arthur told me to tell you to break a leg." Blair said as she straightened out his hair.

"What?" Henry said completely horrified before he began to tug on his father's pant leg frantically.

"What's wrong Henry?" Chuck asked as all the adults around Henry became concerned.

"Arthur wants…" Henry began to cry and Blair instantly picked him up and started to rock him in her arms to try and calm him down.

"Arthur what?" Chuck said in a worried voice.

"He wants me to get a boo boo on my leg." Henry began to sob.

"That's not what he said." Blair laughed as she patted Henry on the back .

"What did Arthur say?" Serena asked concerned over her nephew's tears.

"He told me to tell Henry to break a leg." Blair smiled as Henry buried his face into the nape of her neck.

"Henry," Chuck said into his son's ear, "Arthur would never want you to get hurt." Chuck said before he decided to take Henry from Blair.

"Daddy but he said…" Henry began to whimper again.

"No crying." Chuck said as he wiped away his son's tears.

"It means good luck." Chuck laughed. "When someone goes on stage to perform people don't say good luck, they say break a leg." Chuck tried to explain.

"Why?" Henry asked very confused.

"I don't know." Chuck laughed. "That's just what they say. So, are you ready to go on stage and sing for everyone?" Chuck asked a now calm Henry.

Henry nodded.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming out tonight for our 2017 winter concert." Mrs. Walker, the principal, announced. "Our pre-school kids have been working very hard and practicing every day to perform for you all tonight." She continued to talk as Blair and Chuck nervously held on to each other's hands and looked at Cyrus who was in the aisle with the video camera. "So, without further adieu, let's please welcome Miss Sarah's class to the stage to sing Jingle Bells." She said before leaving the stage.

A few moments later, Henry's teacher, along with her assistant teachers, came out with kids. Instantly, all of the parents and family members started to clap and cheer.

Blair and Chuck were smiling and clapping as soon as they saw Henry walk out.

"Look at our little boy!" Blair said with tears forming in her eyes.

"He's growing up to fast." Chuck agreed as he discreetly placed his hand on Blair's flat stomach.

"Chuck." Blair scolded.

"I'm just telling the newest Bass that we're cheering for their big brother." He smiled.

"Well, in that case." Blair smiled before looking back on the stage to see Henry finally spot them.

"I think he sees us." Serena giggled as she blew her nephew kisses.

"He is hamming it up." Nate laughed.

"He is just like his mother. He loves the spotlight." Chuck whispered into her ear.

"Oh, look B!" Serena squealed. "He's blowing you a kiss!"

"That's my boy!" Chuck smiled as he watched his wife catch the imaginary kiss and send one back.

"One, two, three." Miss Sarah said loudly and the class began to sing.

"_Dashing __**true**__ the snow, in a one __**House **__open sleigh…"_ The 3 and 4 year olds began to sing.

Everyone in the crowd couldn't help but laugh at how cute it was that they couldn't pronounce the words correctly.

"Oh god they are so cute!" Serena squealed in Blair's ear.

"They're adorable." Blair cooed.

"It sound's like they're playing mad libs," Nate laughed to Chuck.

"They're little kids." Chuck said rolling his eyes as he saw Henry wave to him in the middle of the song and Chuck just winked back.

"He's doing well right?" Blair asked her husband suddenly very nervous.

"He's singing and he isn't causing a scene or running off the stage. I'm taking this all as a very good sign." He smiled before kissing her hand.

"Okay good." Blair nodded as they continued to watch their son and his classmates finish performing.

* * *

"Henry!" Blair exclaimed as she saw her son in his classroom after the show was over.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Henry exclaimed as he ran up to his parents as they both grabbed him for a Bass family hug that consisted of lots of tight hugs and many kisses.

"Enough!" Henry laughed as he pushed his parents off him.

"Hey buddy!" Nate said as he walked into the room.

"Uncle Nate!" Henry cried out as he ran into his uncle's arms.

"You did such a good job little man!" Nate said as he carried Henry out of the classroom and everyone else followed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah! You totally can be a rock star!" He said as he tossed the littlest Bass in the air and caught him.

"So, Henry," Serena said as she spotted Henry, "Mommy told me you wanted us all to go to a very special place." Serena said knowingly as she eyed her best friend and brother.

"Yes." Henry nodded. "Mommy said if I did a good job everyone can come to the place with yummy treats!" Henry's eyes lit up just talking about it.

"Serendipity?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, that place!" Henry nodded.

"Okay well, all of your Grandparents are already on there way over there but I heard a little rumor that some little boy was very mad at me for going away." She smiled at Henry.

"Me." Henry admitted not ashamed of the fact that he hated anyone that got in between him and his Aunt Serena time.

"Well, I was wondering if you would let me sit next to so I can give you all the presents I brought back for you." Serena said.

"Fine." Henry said rolling his eyes dramatically.

"And the deal is, if you sit next to me you also have to sit next to your Uncle Dan." Serena told him.

"No!" Henry yelled wriggled in Nate's arms to be let down to which Nate obliged.

Henry ran up to his parents with the biggest pout on his face.

"Henry, we have talked about this." Chuck said as he lifted Henry up and began walking out of the school with him. "Dan is your Aunt Serena's husband now which means he is now your uncle." Chuck began to explain to him.

Serena was upset and walked over to Blair who wrapped her arm around her.

"He's still a little baby and right now all he's ever known is that the adults in his life surround him with attention and love. He's not used to sharing things and, as you know, since you figured it out," Blair smiled at her, "he still doesn't know, yet nor does anybody else, but because we are having another baby," Blair whispered quietly as Dan and Nate walked and talked in front of them, "he needs to learn to share and that the people who love him the most will not love him any less when there are other people around." Blair sighed.

"I just hate when he's upset with me." Serena frowned.

"I completely understand." Blair agreed.

"How do you think he is going to handle the news when you and Chuck decide to tell him?" Serena asked curiously.

"We honestly don't know." Blair admitted.

"I mean, for me and Chuck the plan was always to have a few children," Blair continued to tell her, "and Henry has asked us several times for a baby brother or sister. I mean, he mentioned it again last night so that has to be a good sign right?" Blair asked her friend.

"It sounds like it." Serena nodded.

"But this whole possessive thing he has going on is getting me and Chuck a bit worried." Blair said.

"Well, like you said he is a child and you and Chuck will talk to him a lot about it." Serena said before she met up with Dan and Nate to get into their town car.

* * *

"Blair, over here." Chuck called to her out of the limo's window. Blair quickly got into the car with Henry having a full-blown temper tantrum.

"Henry Charles Bass!" Blair scolded. "You cut this out right now!" Blair said. Henry instantly stopped yelling and stared at his mother. "You listen to your father and you do not behave this way. Do you understand?" She said. Henry nodded his head as tears fell down his face.

"I love you Henry, but you are hurting Aunt Serena's feelings. So the deal is if you want your presents you sit with your Aunt Serena and Uncle Dan. If you don't want to sit with Uncle Dan you can sit with who ever you want except Aunt Serena and you do not get a single present." Blair said.

"Calm down Blair." Chuck whispered into her ear.

"Do I make myself clear?" She said.

"Yes Mommy." Henry cried and covered his eyes to look away from his mother.

"What just happened?" Chuck said in shock.

"I don't know." Blair snapped.

"You don't know?" He mocked. "You just made our son cry. You yelled him for acting like an almost 4 year old , which he is by the way ,so that is not an answer I'm accepting," Chuck said as he scooted over to his son's car seat and began to rub his back in an effort to soothe him.

"Serena, we're here. Can you come and get Henry and bring him in?" Chuck said into his cell phone as he unbuckled Henry from his car seat. "No everything will be fine I just need to talk to my wife." Chuck said as he hung up the phone.

"Come on Henry." Chuck said as he picked up his son and walked out the door to give Serena her nephew.

"Is everything okay?" Serena asked concerned.

"I don't know." Chuck said. "I'm sure something you guys talked about upset her and she ended up snapping at him."

"Okay well, we'll save you guys a seat." Serena said as she took Henry and walked into the famous restaurant.

"What is your problem?" Chuck said as he got into the car and realized that his wife was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm the worst mother." She cried into his arms as he pulled her closer to him.

"Tell me what's bothering you?" He asked deeply concerned.

"He can't even share Serena." She cried.

"He loves his aunt and I can't blame him for not wanting to share her with Dan Humphrey." He chuckled.

"This isn't funny Bass." She cried.

"What's going on?" He said as he kissed the top of her head and began to rub her back.

"What if we tell him we're having another baby and he starts acting out because he feels likes he is going to have to share us? What if we can't handle having more than just one child?" She continued to cry.

"Hey, Henry has been asking for a sibling for the past few months." Chuck said as he wiped away his wife's tears. "We have months to show him how much we love him and how that will never change. I promise you we will get through this and we are more then ready to handle another baby." He said before kissing her.

"Are you sure?" She asked as began to calm down.

"Yes, and I think it's time that we tell him." Chuck said and Blair nodded in agreement."Let's go join everybody. We can talk more about how we'll tell him tonight but, I think there is a little boy in there that needs lots of hugs and kisses from his mother." Chuck said and Blair nodded in agreement.

TBC…

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter I know my timeline is a little off but I will catch up. Reviews please :) and I will update again later this week.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone sorry it took me so long to update I just got a second internship so I'm working all the time now. So while updates may not be weekly I promise I am sticking with the story. I loved all your reviews and hope you like this chapter. So I hope you read and review.

(Warning I know absolutely nothing about pregnancy since I've never been pregnant so I'll try doing my best with research but I promise I am bound to make mistakes on this is a heads up)

A Happy Family Chapter 4

* * *

"Good morning beautiful." Chuck said as he watched his wife flutter her eyes open.

"Morning." She smiled as looked down in the bed to see their little boy peacefully asleep. The Basses were pretty strict when it came to letting their son sleep in bed with them, of course they always let him sleep in their bed when he was sick or when he was scared from a bad dream, that even bringing him back into his room and checking for scary monsters didn't cure. But because of Blair's outburst last night she insisted that their son sleep in bed with them.

"How long have you been awake?" She whispered.

"Long enough to watch my beautiful family sleep peacefully." He smiled and carefully leaned over his son to give his wife a sweet kiss.

"Mmmm." She hummed.

"So, we're going to tell him after breakfast?' Chuck asked.

"I don't think we should tell him just yet." Blair admitted.

"We need to tell him." Chuck looked at her knowing she was already starting her whole 'everything is fine' act.

"I know just, let's wait a little while longer." She said as she got out of bed.

"You know we have your first doctor's visit today." Chuck reminded her as he watched her put on her silk monogrammed robe.

"I know…" She said.

"So, where are you going?" He asked as he looked down at his son who began snuggling into him some more in his sleep, which made him smile.

"I need to take a shower. We have an early appointment and Serena agreed to come watch Henry, Dan free, while we're out." She said before she disappeared into their bathroom.

"Daddy." Henry suddenly mumbled as he eyes began to flutter open.

"Good morning Henry." Chuck said as he kissed his son.

"Where did Mommy go?" He said noticing his mother was no longer in bed with them.

"She's taking a shower." He told him. "Remember how we told you last night that Mommy and Daddy have a very important appointment to go to this morning?"

"No." Henry shook his head.

"Yes you do." Chuck laughed lightly. "Do you know who will be watching you while we are out?"

"Dorota?" Henry said simply because she was his usually care taker when his parents couldn't take him places.

"No." Chuck smiled.

"Who?" Henry asked anxiously.

"Who is your favorite Aunt in the whole wide world?" Chuck smiled.

"AUNTIE SERENA!" Henry Squealed.

"Yes," Chuck nodded and ruffled his son's hair.

"No Uncle Dan?" Henry asked already starting to pout.

"No Uncle Dan." Chuck assured him.

"Good." Henry smiled victoriously as if he won some sort of battle.

"But Henry," Chuck said as he pulled his son into his lap, "Uncle Dan will be around and he will be watching you too sometimes." Chuck reminded him.

"NO!" Henry shouted. Chuck couldn't help but laugh because Henry's denial over the fact the Dan Humphrey was now a "permanent" fixture in their lives was a trait he definitely inherited from his wife.

"Why does Uncle Dan bother you so much?" Chuck asked curiously.

"DADDY!" Henry whined dramatically. "I can't even count that high." He simply said.

"Oh, so you have lots of reasons why you don't like Uncle Dan?" Chuck laughed.

"Yes, lots." Henry nodded.

"Name one." Chuck asked.

"He is a bad story teller. He doesn't do good voices." Henry simply said and Chuck couldn't hold in his laughter, given the fact Henry doesn't know what Dan does for a living.

"You're right, he doesn't tell great stories." Chuck agreed. "But listen Henry, Aunt Serena is going to be here soon and Daddy also has to get ready to leave."

"Okay." Henry nodded as he climbed off his parent's bed with his teddy.

"Love you, Henry." Chuck called out.

"Love you too, Daddy." Henry yelled back before his little feet carried him away down the hall.

* * *

2 Hours Later….

Chuck and Blair were waiting patiently in the examination room waiting for Dr. Stein to come in.

"Do you remember when we found out we were pregnant with Henry?" Blair said as Chuck helped her change into the gown.

"Of course I do, it was one of the best days of my life." He smiled before kissing her. "It was the day we got the keys to the townhouse." Chuck smiled at the memory.

_**4 and half years earlier…**_

_ "This place is finally ours!" Blair smiled as she looked around the townhouse they just purchased. _

_ "Yes it is." Chuck said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and began to kiss her neck. _

_ "It's perfect." She said in awe. _

"_You've been telling me this ever since we started looking for a home." Chuck laughed. _

_ "Well, I mean we haven't been looking that long." Blair laughed. "We only got home from our honeymoon eight weeks ago."_

_ "That's true." He nodded as he spun her around. _

"_We had a four month honeymoon," She giggled, "I think we were way behind on finding the perfect place to live."_

_ "It would have been a five month honeymoon if you didn't insist on staying in the city for Christmas and New Years." He kissed her. _

_ "It wasn't all play, Bass." She reminded him._

"_Traveling around the world does have its business perks for the both us." He nodded._

_ "Well, we had to find the right location for the first International Empire Hotel." She smiled brightly. _

_ "And it has helped inspire your new designs." He kissed her again. _

_ "So, it wasn't all play." She smirked._

"_Oh, I think we both know it was mostly play Mrs. Bass." he smirked at the many memories of their love filled honeymoon. _

_ "Mmmm…" She hummed as he kissed her again. _

"_We would've gotten this place sooner if the couple who decided to go into a bidding war with us understood who they were bidding against." He laughed._

_ "You never mess with a Bass." She said as she kissed him. _

"_Well then what are we waiting for, Mrs. Bass? I do believe we have a whole townhouse to christen." He smirked as he swooped Blair up bridal style and carried her up to the third floor of their house and into their bedroom._

_ "I think you might have some brain damage because I believe we christened this place several times over the past eight weeks." She giggled._

_ "Yes, but not as the owners." He wriggled his eyebrows as he deposited his bride into their bed. _

_ "I do like the way you think." She giggled as she pulled him close to her. Chuck smirked before he began to kiss her passionately. Things began to escalate quickly as it usually did with the Basses but as soon as Chuck began to unzip her dress Blair pushed him off._

_ "What's wrong?" Chuck asked, concerned, as he watched Blair's hand quickly cover her mouth. _

_ "Bathroom!" She gasped before running into their bathroom just in time to throw up into the toilet. _

_ "I'm sorry." Blair said as Chuck came into the room and knelt down next to her and began to rub her back._

_ "Blair." Chuck said concerned. _

"_What?" She asked._

_ "This has been happening a lot lately, and you're not running a fever. I think it's time you take the test." He told her. "You've been very tired, your breasts have been sore and the headaches you've been getting I mean those all signs right?" He asked._

_ "And how do you know these are signs of pregnancy?" She asked curiously as she got up and brushed her teeth. _

_ "I've been concerned." He shrugged. "I've been doing research."_

"_Fine, I'll take the test." She sighed._

_ "Good, there is a box in your bag." He smiled._

"_Don't get your hopes up." Blair told him._

_ "We've talked about this Blair, we got this house so we can start a family, our family, and we both have concerns about what happened before. We talked about this a lot over the last few months." He said as he followed her back into the bedroom to get her purse._

_ "I know but I just don't want us to get our hopes up." She said as he hugged her._

"_I won't." He assured her. _

_ "And if I'm not we just try again right?" she asked._

"_Yes." He laughed. _

_ "Okay." Blair sighed as she grabbed her bag and took out the box containing the pregnancy test before grabbing Chuck's hand and dragging him back into the bathroom with her. She quickly opened the box and took out the test and read the directions then went over to the toilet. "Chuck, turn around." She whined._

_ "You're my wife, I've seen you do this before." He smirked._

"_That was one time! And I didn't know you were taking a bath." She rolled her eyes._

_ "There was no way you didn't see me there." He laughed._

"_That's not the point. Just please turn around, I actually have a full bladder." She said as Chuck finally gave in and turned around. _

_ "Okay." Blair said as she placed the test on the counter so she could go wash her hands._

"_And now what do we do?" He asked._

_ "We wait." She said nervously._

"_How long?" He asked as he took her and guided them towards the huge bathtub. Chuck sat on the edge and pulled Blair into his lap. _

_ "Five minutes." She said with an anxious tone as she watched her husband program the timer on his phone._

"_Hey, don't be nervous." He said. "We're young and if it's not positive, we will try again and make sure you go see a doctor because you're obviously sick." He laughed._

_ "Funny." She as she rolled eyes. "Just distract me."_

"_Okay well, when the time comes and we do have a child, what do you think they'll be like?" He asked._

_ "We talked a lot about this that night in Paris." She said with a smile. _

"_Humor me." He replied._

_ "Well, I think when we have our child, they'll have brown eyes and hair." She said with a smile._

_ "I think they'll be just as smart as you." He looked at her lovingly._

"_I think they just might have a love of scarf's, bowties, and headbands." She giggled._

_ "They'll be so loved." He kissed her._

"_They will never doubt it for a second." She nodded right before the alarm on Chuck's phone went off._

_ "Well, it's time." He said trying to hide back the nervous tone in his voice. _

"_You go check." She said as she got up off his lap._

_ "Are you sure?" He asked._

_She nodded as she watched him walk over to the counter and pick up the stick. She was so nervous and he wasn't saying anything. "Chuck?" She stressed._

_He turned around wearing the biggest smile she has ever seen as he practically ran up towards and picked her up in his arms and kissed her._

_ "Really, Chuck?" She said as began to cry tears of joy._

"_Mrs. Bass your having my, our, baby!" He said as the tears he had been fighting back started to roll down his face._

_ "I'm pregnant!" She said with a smile as she kissed him._

"_You're pregnant!" He nodded as he spun her around. _

_ "We're starting our family!" She cried._

_He put her down and the ground and kissed her again._

**Present**

"We decided towards the end of our honeymoon to start trying and that's why we decided we wanted a townhouse." He said. "I told you that growing up in a hotel had its perks, but it's no place for a family."

"Yeah." Blair nodded. "I just didn't think we would literally be starting our family the minute we moved in." She laughed.

"We were ready." He said. "Besides marrying you he was the best thing I ever did." He kissed her.

"Definitely." She agreed before the Doctor came into the exam room.

"Hello Blair, Chuck." Dr. Stein greeted the couple as he walked into the room with a nurse.

"So, from my understanding you're 10 weeks along now." He said as he flipped through Blair's chart.

"Yes, that was the estimate we were given the last time we were here." Blair nodded.

"Okay, well let's examine you." He said with a smile.

"Have you been having morning sickness?" He asked as he began to examine her abdomen.

"Yes, not as bad as I did with Henry though." She said.

"Except for the other day." Chuck interjected and Blair couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Henry." Dr. Stein smiled. "He should be turning four soon, right?"

"Yes, in two weeks." Chuck smiled.

"Have you been tired?" He then asked Blair.

"A little, but then again I have a very active little boy that I'm always chasing around." She responded.

"Headaches?" He asked.

"A few, but nothing bad." she answered him honestly.

"That's good." He nodded as he began to write down some things on her. "Okay so today is the first time we'll get to see your baby on the screen. Are we ready?" He asked the couple.

"Yes." They said at the same time as Chuck came closer to Blair so they could hold hands.

"Okay, well, I'll be right back to get some of your test results and Nurse Katie will get you all set up." He said before leaving the room.

_**Past 4 and half years earlier…**_

_"Okay Mrs. Bass," Dr. Stein said as he took out the gel, "this is going to be a little bit cold." _

_Blair nodded as the Doctor began to put the gel on her stomach. She held on to Chuck's hand tight as they both watched him pick up the wand and place it on her stomach, moving it around a bit. _

"_Now if you guys would look at the screen…" He started to say said. Both Blair and Chuck looked at each other and then looked at the screen within seconds an image appeared and a loud thudding noise filled the room. "That's the sound of the baby's heart beat and that little thing right over here," Dr. Stein as he pointed to the monitor, "is baby Bass."_

_ "Wow." Chuck said getting teary eyed._

"_That's our baby!" She cried as Chuck kissed the top of her head._

_ "Your baby looks perfectly healthy and, as you can hear, it has a very strong heart beat." He told them._

_ "So everything is looking good?" Chuck asked._

"_Perfect." Dr. Stein nodded. "I'll give you guys a minute. I assume you want pictures and a DVD copy?" _

_ "Yes." The both said._

"_Okay well, when you're done just stop at the front desk and make your next appointment." The doctor said before leaving them alone in the room._

_ "That's our baby." Blair smiled._

"_That's our baby." He repeated before kissing her. _

**Present**

"Chuck." Blair said looking up at him as the doctor began to put the gel on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just as nervous and excited as I was the last time." She smiled.

"Me too." He kissed her.

"Okay, here we go." Dr. Stein said as he placed the wand on her abdomen.

Chuck and Blair looked at each other as they heard the sound of their unborn child's heartbeat fill up the room.

"Strong heart." Dr. Stein commented as he moved the wand around and looked up at the monitor. "And there's the baby." He said as he pointed at the screen showing the Basses the little mass. "Everything looks good." He told them.

"That's our baby." Chuck whispered.

"Another baby Bass." She whispered back as tears streamed down her face.

"So did the tests come back? Is everything good?" Chuck suddenly asked as his wife held onto his hand tightly.

"Everything is looking good. The test came back perfect, no abnormalities." He nodded.

"We want to know if you think it would be a good idea if could tell Henry the news?" Chuck asked.

"Well, typically we would say wait just a few weeks longer, but even with your history with the miscarriage," Chuck and Blair looked at each other with sad eyes at the mention of what happened all those years ago, it was still a very sore spot for the both of them, "which had nothing to do with you health, as you know Blair, and you carried Henry to term with no problems what so ever, so I don't see why there would be a problem sharing the good news with him." He said.

"So, it's okay to tell him?" Blair asked.

"Like I said, you're healthy, everything is progressing well, and your medical history doesn't indicate that anything should be changing drastically within the next few weeks. I think your in the clear." He said.

"Thank you." Chuck said shaking Dr. Stein's hand.

"I'll have the DVD and pictures ready for you up front desk and you can pick them up when you make your next appointment. I'll see you guys back here soon." He said before leaving the room.

"Isn't it the most amazing sound in the world?" Blair smiled before kissing her husband.

"Our baby's heartbeat is the most magnificent sound in the world." He kissed her back before helping her off the exam table.

* * *

A little while later…

"Henry, we're home!" Blair called as she walked up the stairs.

"Mommy!" Henry yelled as he ran out of the kitchen covered in flour and frosting.

"Hey baby." Blair said picking him up not caring for a second that her designer dress was no doubt ruined. "Someone looks yummy!" She said as she kissed her baby boy.

"You're so silly mommy!" Henry giggled as his mother put him back down. "Where's Daddy?" Henry asked.

"Right here." Chuck said as he walked into the living room with a shopping bag.

"Hey guys." Serena said as she came out of the kitchen.

"You're baking?" Chuck asked curiously.

"We made cupcakes!" Henry said as he grabbed his parent's hands and dragged them into the kitchen.

"Wow!" Blair smiled as she looked at the cupcakes that her son decorated with tons of frosting and sprinkles.

"They look very yummy!" Chuck smiled as he ruffed up Henry's hair.

"So, has he been behaving?" Blair asked.

"Yes." Serena said as she looked down at her nephew. "He even got very excited when I told him that his Uncle Dan got him tickets to go see the Lion King on Broadway for his birthday." She smiled.

"That's impressive." Chuck nodded.

"Let's just hope he continues to be excited." Blair whispered in her husband's ear before she lifted Henry onto the counter to wash his face and hands.

"Did everything go well?" Serena quietly asked her brother.

"Perfect." He whispered as he kissed her cheek. "I have a healthy wife, a healthy son, and a healthy unborn child. What more can a guy ask for?" He smiled.

"Well, I'll help Dorota clean up. You and Blair should go talk to him." She smiled.

"Hey Henry." Chuck said walking over to the sink where Blair was currently trying to wipe flour off Henry's face.

"Yes?" Henry said looking up at his father while his mother continued to wipe his face clean.

"Mommy and I have a special present for you. Do you want to come out to living room and go open it?" He asked. Henry nodded his head with a big smile on his face at the mention of a gift and instantly shot his arms out to be lifted off the high counter top.

"Okay, all clean." Blair smiled before she let her husband pick Henry up.

"Present!" Henry squealed once Chuck put him back on the ground.

"Let's go give him is special present." Blair smiled as she took her husband's hand and followed their son into the living room.

"So," Chuck started as he and Blair sat on the couch next to the younger Bass "here's your gift." Chuck smiled as he handed over the shopping bag to Henry who put his hand in and took out a box.

"Clothes?" Henry guessed before he began tearing open the wrapping paper. "You'll see." Blair smiled as Henry pulled out a t-shirt with something written on it.

"What does it say?" Henry asked as he lifted up the baby blue t-shirt.

"It says," Chuck said as he pulled Henry onto his lap, "'World's Best Big Brother'."

"Big brother?" Henry looked at his parents a bit confused.

"Henry," Blair began, "Mommy and Daddy are going to have another baby." She smiled but Henry continued to stare at his parents, clearly perplexed by this information.

"Henry?" Chuck said.

"Where's the baby?" He asked excitedly as he began looking around the room.

Blair and Chuck couldn't help but smile as they watched their son search the room for his sibling. "The baby isn't here yet." Blair said.

"Then where is it?" Henry asked clearly confused.

"The baby is in Mommy's belly." Chuck said smiling as he looked at his wife.

"But how?" Henry said as he looked at his mother's clearly still slim figure. "Mommy is skinny." Henry pointed out.

"The baby grows inside Mommy's belly for a while before it's born." Chuck tried to explain,

"Oh." Henry nodded still not fully understanding what his parents were telling him.

"If you look in the box you can see a picture of the baby." Chuck smiled as he watched Henry pick up the sonogram picture.

"I don't see a baby." Henry simply said.

"Well, there's the face, and hands, and feet." Blair said as she pointed to the picture to show him.

"Do I have to share my toys?" He then asked as he looked around the room to see all the toys he had on the floor.

"You don't have to share, but Daddy and I think it would be very nice of you if you did share some of your toys." Blair said.

"Do I have to share Auntie Serena?" He then asked with a frown.

"Yes." Blair nodded and looked at her husband because clearly things were about to south.

"And Uncle Nate?" Henry then asked with a terrified expression.

"Yes." Chuck said looking at his wife who was starting get upset.

"And Uncle Eric, Grandma Lily, Grandma L- Nor, Grandpa Cyrus, Grandpa Harold, and Grandpa Roman?" Henry asked as his lips started to quiver.

"Yes baby." Blair said as she pulled her son into her arms and began to rock him.

"Why are you upset Henry?" Chuck asked concerned.

"I already have to share Aunt Serena and now you…" Henry began to sob.

"Henry we love you and that's not going to change." Chuck said as he began rubbing circles in his son back before his son slapped his hands away and jumped out of Blair's arms and off the couch before he ran back into the kitchen.

"AUNT SEWENA," Henry Shrieked.

"He hates us!" Blair began to cry in her husband's arms. "We should go follow him." She tried to get up but Chuck pulled her back down.

"No we shouldn't. If anybody knows anything about this type of situation I know it's Serena, or even Dan." Chuck admitted. "They had siblings and they were both the oldest."

"What's wrong Henry?" Serena asked concerned as a hysterical Henry ran into the kitchen screaming her name.

"I don't want to share Mommy and Daddy!" Henry cried with big crocodile tears streaming down his face before Serena swooped him up and placed him on the island before she took a seat on one of the stools.

She quickly realized this wasn't time to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about. "I thought you wanted a baby brother or sister." She said.

"I d-d-did" He hiccupped. "I didn't know I'd have to share MY mommy and MY daddy!" He paused as more tears escaped his big brown eyes. "They're mine!"

"Your parents love you so much Henry. Your mommy and daddy love you more and more everyday and they are going to teach you how to be the best big brother ever." Serena told him but he was shaking his head no. "Henry did you know Uncle Eric is my brother and so is your Daddy?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said as he started to calm down.

"Well, when Grandma Lily told me she was having Uncle Eric, I wasn't very happy about it." She smiled.

"What about Daddy?" Henry asked since she didn't mention him.

"No, I definitely wasn't happy about your daddy either." Serena laughed because, while Chuck wasn't her brother since birth, she was not at all thrilled about Chuck becoming part of her family.

"What I was saying is that, when your Uncle Eric finally arrived, my parents gave me all these special jobs to do and I got lots of presents and I eventually taught him how to do things, like tie his shoes." She laughed.

"But I can't tie my shoes yet." Henry said.

"Well, when you learn you'll be able to teach your brother or sister how to." She giggled.

"And what kind of presents?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, but you have lots of time to tell me what you would like me to buy for you when the baby comes. A 'Big Brother' present!" She kissed his cheek.

"Henry, your parents love you so much they're giving you a playmate!" She smiled. "They think you're such a good boy that you can be a good, protective, and caring brother. Being an older sibling is a big job and your mommy and daddy think you're the right little boy for it." She said

"Really?" He smiled.

"Really." Serena smiled as she picked him up off the counter so he could go back to his parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Henry came running back into the living and gave his parents, who were on the couch talking, a huge hug. "When's is my baby coming?" He asked.

"Not for a while." Blair smiled at her son's quick change of heart.

"I'm going to be the best big brother!" He stated.

"We know." Chuck smiled.

"We love you so much, Henry." Blair kissed him.

"I love you too Mommy." Henry smiled before he climbed out of his father's lap and went to kiss his mother's still non-existent belly. "I love you too baby." He whispered before grabbing his new shirt and running down the hall to his playroom.

Blair 's heart melted at her son's adorable actions and looked up to smile at her amazing husband.

"See, I knew my sister would be a big help." Chuck smiled before kissing his wife.

"Did it work?" Serena asked as she stepped into the living room.

"Yes. Blair smiled.

"I'm guessing you didn't mention the fact that you were constantly hiding Eric when he was born." Blair laughed at the memory.

"Well, I may have excluded that part out of my pep talk." She giggled.

"Good because I don't think I would be able to handle it if he hid the baby." Blair said truthfully.

"I also didn't mention the part that once Eric was born my father disappeared and my mother was hardly around." Serena said in a serious tone.

"Well, I would hope not." Chuck said. "I would never leave my family. Blair and I will always be here for him."

"That's exactly why I didn't mention it. You guys are nothing like our parents." Serena smiled.

"He's going to be fine right?" Blair asked.

"Of course." Chuck nodded.

"I just want to let you know, I may have mentioned he would be showered with tons of 'Big Brother' presents." Serena smiled.

Blair just laughed.

"So how much longer do I have to keep my mouth shut? I mean, now that Henry knows…" Serena asked.

"Until after Henry's birthday. That's when we're going to start telling everyone." Blair said.

"Well, I better get going." Serena said as she got up from the couch.

"You don't have to." Blair said.

"Dan is waiting for me. We're going to a movie." She smiled.

"You never spend time with me anymore." Blair frowned.

"And now you see why my son is having such a hard time sharing the people he loves." Chuck laughed before kissing Blair.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! There is lots more to come so please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys I'm back! I still don't have a full time job and have been interning and working part time now still on the job hunt. So it's the main reason I have been MIA. LIfe has gotten crazy after college and I can't believe how hard it is to find a job it really stinks. Anyway enough about me I've had this chapter done for a while and I figured it was time i start posting what I have. Thanks again for all the reviews and favs and follows. GG fans are the best.

A Happy Family Chapter 5

"Mister Henry." Dorota hummed as she began picking up all the toys in Henry's playroom that were scattered on the floor as the young Bass sat in a smock by his easel. He was painting a picture with water colors.

"Yes, Dorota?" He stopped and smiled at her.

"Do you know what today is?" She asked him.

"NEW YEARS!" Henry said excitedly.

"New Years Eve." Dorota corrected him.

"And Mommy says that we all say HAPPY NEW YEAR!" He said excitedly.

"Mommy is right." Dorota nodded.

"We're having a party." Henry smiled.

"Yes," Dorota nodded, "who is going to be here?" She asked curiously.

"Everyone." Henry stated. "Grandpa Harold and Roman went back home. I miss them." Henry frowned.

"Yes, but you will see them soon." Dorota reminded him since they were coming back to the city next week just for Henry's 4th birthday party.

"Milo will be here." Henry smiled.

"Yes." Dorota laughed.

"Want to see my painting?" He turned around to face her.

"Of course." She smiled as put away the last toy truck.

"This is me." He pointed to the little scribble. "And that Mommy and Daddy." He pointed to two larger scribbles. "And this," he began to whisper, "is the baby." he said as he pointed to the little scribble.

"Oh," Dorota nodded with a smile, "but Mister Henry, remember how Mommy and Daddy said to keep it a secret." She whispered.

"Yes, it's a secret." Henry nodded.

"Okay, now do you want to come with me to go walk Monkey in the park?" She asked.

"Yes." Henry nodded as he grabbed his wet painting and ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"Hey there buddy, where do you think you're going?" Chuck asked as he caught his son and scooped him up to give him a kiss.

"Me and Dorota are going to walk Monkey!" Henry smiled.

"Oh well, you better bundle up." Chuck said as he put his son back down.

"It's cold?" Henry asked.

"It's winter and it's freezing." Chuck laughed.

"I hate the cold." Henry said.

"Me too." Chuck smiled as he caught a glimpse of the paper in his son's hand. "And what's that?" he asked pointing to it.

"It's a picture for you and Mommy." Henry smiled.

"Oh it is." Chuck said as he knelt down next to his small son. "Show me."

"Well, this is a picture of our family." Henry pointed out as he gave his father his masterpiece.

"I see." Chuck smiled. "And who is that?" Chuck said as he pointed to the small little scribble.

"That's the baby." Henry whispered and Chuck couldn't help but smile. "But remember, it's a secret." Henry told him and Chuck nodded before Henry ran off to his bedroom.

* * *

"I said we need sixteen place settings." Blair said annoyed to the cater waiter that was in the middle of setting the table. "You are missing two place settings."

"Sorry Mrs. Bass, I'll go find the other plates." A scared cater waiter said before running off into the kitchen.

"There's my beautiful wife." Chuck said as he walked into the dining room to see his wife in full on Queen B mode with iPad in hand and ordering around the help.

"Seriously, how hard is it to remember to bring the right amount of place settings." She huffed as he came up and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Well, not everybody can be you." He said before kissing her.

"That's so true." She smiled.

"So what do you need help with?" He asked as he took iPad from her.

"Nothing, everything is all done. The florists arrived, Chef Andre and his team are busy cooking, and Henry is busy in the playroom. Everything is perfect." She smiled.

"Henry is actually not busy in the playroom. He's going with Dorota to the park to walk Monkey." Chuck told her.

"Well, then I stand corrected." She laughed.

"How about I take over the rest of the bossing around and you go lie down and take a nap." He said before kissing her softly.

"I'm fine, Chuck." She insisted.

"While that may be true, you have been running around like crazy since Christmas and you are going to wear yourself out. With all the planning you've been doing with the New Year's Brunch at the Empire tomorrow to Henry's birthday party next weekend, you need to take a step back." He told her.

"But-" She tried protesting.

"But nothing Blair Bass." He smirked. "I called Erin and David. They are on their way and I emailed them all the details. They will make sure everything is done to your standards." He told her as he put down the iPad and took her hands.

"Well, I'm not tired." She said with a pout.

"Did I say nap? I meant someone needs a little relaxation time." Chuck corrected himself.

"Well, I may be interested if this relaxation requires a certain handsome Bass…" She smirked seductively.

"Possibly." he said as he took her hands and guided her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

* * *

"Mr. Henry, slow down!" Dorota said as she tried to keep up with Henry and Monkey.

"Come on Dorota!" Henry turned around with a smile.

"Dorota is not as young as she used to be, mister Henry." She laughed.

"Can we go to the duck pond?" He asked.

"Not today." Dorota told him. "Monkey not a big fan of the ducks." She reminded him.

"Monkey says he will not bite the duckies!" Henry said while looking at his dog.

"Sorry mister Henry, but after last time your father gave me specific instructions not to let Monkey near pond." Dorota told him.

"Fine." Henry sighed.

"How about we go home and have nice cup of hot chocolate. I hear Chef Andre is there." Dorota smiled as she took the little boys hand.

"With the white fluffy stuff?" He asked.

"Marshmallows, and yes." She laughed.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" he giggled as they began making their way back home.

* * *

"Well you still got it Bass." Blair said breathlessly with a smile plastered across her face as she relaxed in the bubble bath in her husbands arms.

"Considering the fact that I make love to you on a daily basis, and several times a day, I would have to agree with that statement." He laughed as he began rubbing her back.

"Mmmm…" She moaned. "That feels so good."

"Good." He said as he kissed her shoulder. "Now just relax."

"I am relaxed." She giggled. "I'm always relaxed when I'm in your arms. After all these years you still don't know that?" She laughed.

"I do, I just love hearing you say it." He kissed her as he took a bottle of shampoo and poured some into his hands before he began to massage it into his wife's hair.

"Henry has been talking more about the baby." Blair suddenly said.

"I know. He drew a picture of us with the baby. It was very cute." Chuck smiled.

"He did?" She said surprised.

"He did, and it's amazing. You're going to have to fight me for it." He teased. "I'm framing it and it's going on my office wall."

"That's not fair." Blair said with a pout.

"Aw, don't pout," He said as he kissed her neck, "it just makes me want to kiss you more," He said.

"So kiss me." She said seductively

"I'll kiss you, but I'm still not giving you the picture. You can visit it the next time you barge into my office and decide you want to throw everything off my desk so I can have my way with you." He smiled as he kissed her lovingly before he began rinsing the shampoo out of her hair.

"Fine." she huffed.

"You know you love me." he whispered seductively.

"I do," She said as she turned into him, "more than words can ever describe." she said before crashing her lips into his.

* * *

4 hours later…

The Bass house was beginning to fill up with family and friends as the cater waiters went around with trays of hors d'oeuvres.

Henry and Milo were down the hall in the playroom, testing out the spy kit Milo's mother and stepfather gifted him with for Christmas, while the adults were all talking in the living room.

"Well little nephew," Jack said as he held his glass of scotch and patted Chuck on the back, "the little problem we discussed with you last week is taken care of."

"Was there any truth to the accusations?" he asked.

"The deed he had to the land was forged." Jack told Chuck before taking a sip of his scotch.

"Well good." Chuck nodded.

"Yeah, the truth is you get threats like this all the time," Jack said, "but you like doing things the legal way so no one can touch you." Jack laughed.

"I really enjoy my life." Chuck laughed. "I much prefer living with my wife and son then behind bars so, if it takes years for a deal to be made and for Bass Industries to break ground on a new location, well, so be it." Chuck said as he noticed Nate come into the room.

"If you'll excuse me." Chuck said to his uncle before walking up to his best friend.

"Hey man." Nate said as he came over to Chuck.

"You're late." Chuck said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry about that. I was up at the Vanderbilt compound with my Grandfather." Nate said.

"Try explaining that to my wife." Chuck laughed lightly. "You know how she gets when you're late."

"Yeah I know." Nate nodded.

"You know what Archibald?" Blair said sweetly as she came into the room with Georgina and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"I know how amazing your parties are of course." Nate smiled.

"Really, because I could have sworn you were about to say how crazy I get when you show up late." She glared it him.

"I'm sorry. I really tried to get here on time but I got held up at the Vanderbilt compound." Nate said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That bad, huh?" Chuck said looking at his wife.

"Is he really still trying to convince you to run for Mayor?" Blair asked in disbelief.

"Nate, honey there is no way you could be Mayor." Georgina interjected.

"Thanks." Nate said sarcastically.

"What? It's true. You're not even 26 yet. The only way you would get elected as mayor is if there was a zombie apocalypse or some cult brain washed the entire city." She said truthfully before turning away to join her husband who was currently in deep conversation with Cyrus, Eleanor, Lily, and William.

"She is right." Nate laughed.

"Well, when are you going to tell him that?" Blair asked curiously as Chuck wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm working on how to break the news to him. I'm pretty sure he thinks we should be the next Kennedy's." Nate laughed.

"Please, don't tell me this is the first time you realized this?" Blair laughed.

"No," Nate laughed, "but I might just ask Georgina to help me break the news to my grandfather, or at least dig up some dirt that will make him back off me." Nate said.

"You go do that." Chuck laughed.

"If excuse me, I think I have some business to discuss with your Uncle Jack." Nate said as he grabbed a flute of champagne and left the couple.

"There you are!" Serena said as walked across the room to Blair and Chuck.

"Where have you been?" Blair asked as Serena emerged from the hallway.

"Oh, I was in the playroom with Henry and Milo." Serena smiled.

"They're so cute together." Chuck smiled.

"Who would have thought that Milo would actually be a well behaved little boy?" Blair shrugged. She sometimes felt a little nervous around Georgina's son because she secretly believed this whole nice, perfectly normal act he puts on may all be part of a secret agenda against Henry.

"How many times do we have to explain to you Milo is not plotting a Henry take down." Chuck laughed.

"You never know!" Blair shrugged. "I'm just saying, I'm keeping my guard up."

"That's my wife." Chuck smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Speaking of which, where is your husband?"

"Oh, he's reading Henry and Milo a story." Serena smiled triumphantly.

"How did you manage that?" Blair asked in shock.

"I told him that if he let Dan read to him he could sleep over this week." Serena smiled.

"He's going to hold you to that. It's been almost three weeks since his last sleepover." Chuck smiled.

"I hope so. I bought all this ice cream and candy." Serena smiled.

"So that's why he likes sleeping at your place?" Blair finally realized.

"Of course it is." Chuck smiled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blair said offended.

"It mean's you're his mother and you make him eat his fruits and vegetables and my sister is his fun Aunt Serena." Chuck said.

"I'm fun!" Blair defended.

"You are…" Serena agreed.

"You most certainly are fun." Chuck whispered into her ear before being interrupted by the clinging of a glass.

"Well, before we go in and eat dinner I just wanted to share with everyone here some amazing news." Jack said as he smiled at his wife.

"What's going on?" Dan asked his wife once he walked into the living room.

"I don't know?" Serena shrugged then looked at a extremely nervous looking Blair who was grasping Chuck's hand. "Where are the boys?"

"They kind of kicked me out." Dan said.

"Well, it's getting better right?" She asked.

"I guess." Dan shrugged.

"Chuck." Blair whispered.

"What?" He whispered back as everyone was looking at Jack and Georgina.

"I have a really bad feeling." She admitted.

"The baby?" He whispered almost frantic.

"No. We are perfectly fine." She assured him. "I just have a bad feeling about what's about to come out of your uncle's mouth." Blair said.

"What do you think they are going to tell us? You can't possibly think that Jack Bass is announcing that they are having a ba-" Chuck was in the process of saying when his uncle finally opened his mouth again.

"Georgina and I are going to be having a baby." Jack said before kissing his wife.

"Oh my god!" Blair said as if this was a complete nightmare.

"Jack is reproducing." Chuck said in shock.

"Um…" Serena started to say as she looked around the room to see that everyone had the same somewhat scared expressions Blair and Chuck were sporting and saw that Georgina was getting upset that no one was cheering. "This is so great." Serena finally said in a very cheery way.

"Oh this is great news." Dan said following his wife's lead and congratulating the couple.

"Congratulations!" Cyrus said as he began hugging Jack and Georgina followed by everyone else, except Blair and Chuck.

"We have to say something." Chuck told Blair who stood there frozen. "Like, now." he said before he dragged his wife over to wish the couple well.

"That's great news." Chuck said as he patted his uncle on the back.  
"It's so great." Blair smiled, trying to be polite as she hugged Georgina.

"Thank you." Georgina smiled.

"So when are you due?" Chuck asked.

"Beginning of June." Jack replied.

"That's great." Chuck said.

"Yup, great." Blair said with a forced smile. "So great. I'm going to throw you a baby shower. Yes, that's what I am going to do! I'm going to throw you, Georgina Bass, a baby shower." Blair said as Chuck began looking at her as if she has lost her mind.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Henry began to cry as he ran into the room followed by Millo.

"What's wrong buddy?" Chuck asked he picked up his crying son.

"Tell us what's wrong Henry." Blair said

"Milo said his mommy is having a baby! And that," Henry began talking in between his cries, "he is going to be a big brother so I told him that I am going to be a big brother too and he said I was just trying to copy him and that I'm," Henry began to hiccup, "I'm a copy cat," Henry finished.

"Shhh!" Chuck smiled at his wife as he began to rub his sons back and bounce him lightly in his arms in an effort to calm him down.

"TELL HIM MOMMY!" Henry suddenly yelled.

"Shhh baby." Blair tried stopping her son. "It's a secret remember."

"DADDY, TELL HIM I'M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER TOO!" Henry yelled again and this time it grabbed everyone's attention.

"Blair?" Eleanor said.

"Yes, Mother?" Blair turned around to see that everyone was staring at them.

"Is it true?" She asked excitedly. "Are you and Charles expecting another baby?"

Blair looked at Chuck for help but she realized her husband was too excited about their new addition to their family to conceal the smile on his face.

"Yes. Chuck and I are adding to our family as well. It's very early in the pregnancy and we wanted to wait a few more weeks before announcing it to everyone." She smiled as everyone began to smile and hug her and Chuck.

"You're going to be a big brother!" Nate exclaimed as he took the little Bass from Chuck and tossed him in the air.

"Yup!" Henry laughed.

"So, are you going to teach them how to play soccer and basketball?" Nate asked.

"Yup!" Henry smiled. "Just like you teached me."

"Oh, this is so great Blair!" Georgina said as she hugged Blair tightly. "We can do Mommy and Me together. It'll be great!"

"Yeah, great," Blair said unenthusiastically looking at her husband for help.

"Well, everyone," Chuck finally stepped in, "we should all head into the dining room for dinner to be served and to celebrate all this amazing news."

"Thank you." Blair said as she stayed back a moment with her husband.

"Jack Bass is having a child." Chuck said once again in shock.

"And I'm going to be stuck in a Mommy and Me class with Georgina." Blair said, "I was suppose to do all that stuff with Serena."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, Serena isn't pregnant." Chuck laughed lightly before walking with Blair into the dining room to join everyone.

* * *

A little bit later...

"Henry." Blair said to her tired looking son who was holding his arms up in the air signaling for his father to pick him up and hold him.

"What?" He said sleepily.

"I think you're just a little bit tired." Chuck smiled as he lifted his little boy into his arms.

"I'm… not." Henry said shaking his head.

"Whatever you say." Blair said as she watched her son close his eyes and doze off.

"I should bring him to bed." Chuck said as he kissed the top of Henry head.

"No." Blair said. "We're minutes away from the count down. I would like to be together as a family." She smiled.

"Then we will both put him down to bed." Chuck smiled.

"Exactly." Blair smiled as she looked down at her sleeping baby boy.

"B, it's time for the count down." Serena squealed as she and Dan stood next to Chuck, Blair, Henry, and Nate.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,4,3,2,1…Happy New Year!" They all cheered. Blair and Chuck kissed just as Henry began waking up.

"Ewww!" Henry moaned.

"Happy New Year, baby!" Blair kissed her son.

"Happy New year Mommy and Daddy." Henry said with a yawn before his eyes began fluttering shut again.

"Let's go put our little Bass to bed." Blair smiled.

"My arms are starting to get tired." Chuck laughed. "He's getting so big."

"He is." Blair sighed as they left their guests downstairs and put Henry down in his bed and tucked him in tightly.

"Sleep tight my wonderful boy." Blair whispered before she kissed his head.

"It's going to be amazing year." Chuck said as he kissed his wife.

"It is." She smiled as they placed they hands on her still flat stomach.

"Happy New Year, Blair." Chuck smiled before kissing, "I love you."

"Happy New Year, Chuck." She smiled." I love you too."

"Good. Now how about we start sending everyone home so we can have alone time." He said as they walked out of their son's bedroom.

"Or we can just go to our room now." She smiled wickedly. "I think eventually they'll figure out that we're not coming down and are most likely occupied."

"I definitely am the luckiest man in the world." He smirked as he let Blair lead him into their bedroom.

A/N I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the way Blair's pregnancy came out in the chapter was inspired by true events ... when I was younger like 3 and half i found out my mom was pregnant with my brother and was sworn to secrecy which is probably the stupidest thing to ask of toddler... well later that night we went out to dinner with my best friend and her family and as we were leaving my friend was like guess what im going to be a big sister and she started dancing around her mom so of course i'm like im going to be a big sister too and started dancing around my mom and then she accused me of copying her which as a child is like the worst thing to be accused of so i was like no really im going to be a big sister! So my parents were caught in an awkward situation. To this day me and best friend still talk about it because it was really funny. Now her sister is going off to college and my brother is going to be starting his senior year of high school. Sorry to bore you with this story. Anyway leave reviews if you liked the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I'm not sure if many of you are still reading or like the story but I have a few chapters all ready to go. I hope you guys still like the story and will keep reading and reviewing.

**A Happy Family Chapter 6**

One week later…

"Chuck, wake up." Blair said.

"I'm up." He moaned.

"Do you know what today is?" She smiled.

"How could I possibly forget that? Exactly 4 years ago today, you gave me the best gift in the world." He said before pulling her close to him.

"Those 20 long hours of labor…" Blair sighed.

"I don't think anyone will ever forget that." He laughed.

"Sorry I yelled at you." She kissed him as she began to think about the day her son was born.

"I wasn't taking it personally." He laughed as he kissed her.

"Good." She smiled.

"Though, you told me never to go near you ever again." He laughed.

"Well, I think everyone could have called that bluff." She laughed.

_**4 years earlier…**_

"_Chuck!" Blair called to him from the couch._

_ "What's wrong?" Chuck came running into the living room from his home office._

"_I'm uncomfortable." Blair said as she attempted to adjust her pillow. _

_ "Then let me help you with that, beautiful." He smiled as he sat down next to her and helped her try and get comfortable. _

_ "Don't call me that Charles Bass! I'm huge and swollen! And did I mention huge?" Blair screamed. "Just yesterday when I was waddling through Bergdorf's with Serena some stupid girl asked if I was expecting twins!" Blair said upset._

_ "Well, that woman is a moron." Chuck laughed. _

"_I'm huge." Blair whined._

_ "Two more weeks." Chuck smiled as he knelt down off the couch and lifted Blair's blouse to expose her pregnant belly. "Two more weeks before we get to meet you." He said before placing a kiss on his wife's stomach. "Try not to make her too uncomfortable."_

_ "Why do you have to be so cute?" Blair laughed._

"_I'm not cute." Chuck stared up at her from the floor where he was currently placing kisses on her stomach._

_ "Oh really?" Blair questioned as she smiled looking down at him._

"_Fine, I'm cute." Chuck laughed as he proceeded to place more kisses on her belly. _

_ "Oh!" Blair suddenly sat up and looked at her husband. "Did you feel that?" She asked._

_ "A very strong kick." He smiled. "Did that hurt you at all?" He asked curiously._

"_No." she smiled._

_ "You're lying." He stood up and looked at her._

"_No, I'm not." She shot back at him._

_ "Yes, you are." He stated. "I could tell when we were in high school when you were lying, and I most certainly know when my own wife is lying right to my face. Your eyes are doing that thing where they don't quite match your mouth. Tell me what's wrong. Right now." He said taking a seat next to her. _

_ "I may have woken up in the middle of the night with some light contractions…" She admitted._

_ "You what?!" He said in a panic._

"_I'm not in labor. It's another false alarm." She said while rubbing her swollen belly._

"_Blair!" Chuck said annoyed._

_ "I'm not going to worry you over nothing." She tried to tell him. _

"_You can't be serious!" Chuck, said upset._

_ "I think you are over reacting." She said as she tried getting up. _

"_I'm not." Chuck said as he gave in and helped his wife off the couch. _

_ "If I thought I was in lab-" Blair was about to say when a much stronger contraction hit her, "Ow! Ow!" She cried as she grabbed her husband's hand. _

_ "Yes, this really is nothing." Chuck sarcastically. _

"_Can we not argue? That was just one bad contraction. The doctor said this was all normal when we saw him yesterday." She assured him._

_ "Where are you going?" He asked._

"_I feel like I need to take a bath. Will you help me?" She asked as she began waddling up the stairs and into the bedroom._

_ "Yes." He smiled. "I'll be right there." He watched her disappear. "Dorota!" He called out._

_ "Yes, Mister Chuck?" Dorota said as she appeared from the kitchen._

"_I need you to call everyone on the list." Chuck told a wide-eyed Dorota._

"_Is it time?" She asked nervously._

_ "I don't know, but she is having more contractions then before, or at least stronger ones, then the last time we went into the hospital. I just need everyone ready to go if we end up in the hospital tonight." Chuck told her._

_ "Okay. I will start calling, you go take care of Miss Blair." Dorota nodded as she took the list from Chuck and began making the calls. _

_ "CHUCK! I…NEED… YOUR…HELP!" He heard Blair scream from the bedroom. Chuck ran up the stairs and into the room as fast as he could._

_ "What's wron-" Chuck began saying as he entered the room before he could finish he saw his wife grabbing onto her vanity and holding her swollen abdomen._

_ "Chuck it hurts!" She cried._

"_I know." He nodded as he took her hands and led her to their bed. "We are going to the hospital." Chuck told her and she just nodded. "Arthur is outside waiting for us and our bags are already in the limo. I'll call Dr. Stein and tell him we're on our way." He told her before kissing her._

_ "Okay." She nodded as he helped her up._

"_Dorota!" Chuck called out as he began helping Blair down the stairs. _

_ "We're going to the hospital." Blair said in a calm state. _

"_Baby coming?" She asked, excitedly. _

_ "I think this time we'll be coming back with a baby." Blair smiled as she was struggling to waddle down the stairs, even with her husbands help. "I really miss living in a penthouse with a elevator." Blair sighed as she stopped to rest for a second. _

_ "Right now, I wish we had one too." Chuck laughed._

"_I love you." Blair suddenly said to Chuck._

_ "I love you too." he smiled._

"_You've been so amazing to me." She kissed him._

_ "I doubt I'll be hearing this later." He laughed. "If this is in fact really labor."_

"_I'm sure you won't be." She laughed as she began making her way down the stairs again._

_ "Here, Miss Blair." Dorota said as she helped Blair put on her winter coat.  
"Thank you Dorota." Blair smiled._

_ "We are very excited for new Baby." Dorota smiled before running down to the first floor where her husband, Vanya, was waiting and opening the door ._

_ "Are you ready?" Chuck asked as he put on his coat and took her hand and the Chanel handbag Dorota left for him to carry._

_ "To go to the hospital?" She asked with a smile. "Yes."_

"_What are you looking at?" Chuck asked curiously as he watched his wife look around the second floor of their home._

_ "This is it." She sighed._

"_I hope so." He kissed her cheek. "We're probably driving the Lennox Hill maternity ward nuts with our past three false alarms."_

_ "No, I mean this is it." Blair said as she continued to look around the house filled with pictures of them, pictures of their best friends and family. "This house will no longer just be for us. Our life will no longer just be me and you." She smiled._

_ "That's right. It's going to be you, me, and our child." Chuck kissed her._

_Blair smiled before grabbing his hand as a contraction hit her. _

_ "Let's go." Chuck said as he helped her down the stairs out into the snow then into the awaiting limo._

_One hour later…_

_ Blair was lying down on the bed as the doctor examined her. Chuck was pacing back and forth. _

_ "Chuck, can you please come over here." Blair asked as she looked over at her nervous husband. _

_ "Yes." He said snapping out of his thoughts and taking her hand. _

"_Well," Dr. Stein began to say, "you're in labor."_

_ "Really?" They both said in shock._

"_Yes, but your water isn't broken yet." He explained._

_ "So what does that mean?" Blair asked._

"_It means we'll have your private birthing suite ready for you and you guys will come back here when your water breaks." He smiled at the couple as the nurses began to unhook Blair from the monitors. _

_ "So what do we do?" Chuck asked nervously. _

"_Sometimes a nice long walk helps." Dr. Stein replied._

_ "It's snowing." Blair pointed out._

"_Then I think you should guys go home and just wait. This stage of labor is unpredictable and can take hours before you hit the second stage." The doctor told them. _

_ "I really think it's best that we stay here." Blair protested._

"_If that's really what you want," He said looking at Chuck who was giving him a look that basically said do not try arguing with her, "we will admit you and get you into a gown and get you comfortable." He said._

_ "That would be great." Blair smiled before Dr. Stein left them._

_2 hours later…_

_ "This isn't so bad." Blair said as she lay back in her husband's arms. _

"_Well, considering your contractions are 20 minutes apart." Chuck laughed._

_ "Hey, until you know what contractions feel like, you don't get a say." Blair replied with a smile. _

_ "You're right." He nodded as he began to rub her back._

"_Did you hear that?" Blair asked._

_ "You mean the knock at the door?" He said as he continued to rub her back._

"_Come in!" Blair called sweetly before the door opened._

_ "Hey Blair Bear." Harold said as he and the whole Waldorf/Rose clan came into the Bass birthing Suite. _

_ "Hi Daddy." Blair smiled as her father came over to the bed and gave his daughter a hug and kiss while Chuck slipped out of the bed to welcome everyone. _

_ "Oh, Charles it's really happening!" Eleanor smiled and gave her son-in-law a hug. _

_ "It is." He smiled at his wife who was busy talking to her father and his partner. _

"_You still won't tell us the sex?" She asked him._

_ "We wanted it to be a surprise." Chuck smiled._

"_Well, life is full of surprises." Cyrus said as he began hugging Chuck._

"_I'm going to go see if Blair needs anything." Eleanor stepped away._

_ "Chuck are you ready for the journey of fatherhood?" Cyrus asked._

"_I think he'll be just fine." Harold cut in as he patted Chuck on the shoulder._

_ "Well, he's going to be a Papa whether he is ready for it or not." Roman laughed._

_ "I think I'm ready for it." Chuck smiled as he looked over at his wife and mother-in-law_

"_Oh, Blair." Eleanor said as she held on to her daughter's hand as a contraction came._

_ "I'm fine." Blair assured her._

"_Well, Chuck said on the phone that your water hasn't broken yet." Eleanor said._

_ "Yes, and the doctor told us to go home but I'm really not going to take any chances on this." Blair smiled as the contraction faded away. _

_ "Just focus on your breathing and if you need us we will all be in the waiting room. If you want me in the delivery room just let me know." Eleanor said before kissing her daughter head._

_ "No, I just want Chuck." Blair said with a smile as her husband sat on the edge of the bed._

_ "Okay, well, if you change your mind we will be out in the waiting room." Eleanor said getting up. "I think we should all give them their space." All the men nodded and headed out the door._

_ "Mom." Blair called out_

"_Yes darling?" Eleanor turned around. _

_ "Are Serena and Nate here yet?" Blair asked._

"_No, but we saw Lily in the waiting room with William." She replied._

_ "Please send her in." Chuck said with a smile._

"_I will." Eleanor said before leaving the room._

_ "Where are they?" Blair huffed._

"_They're on their way." Chuck said as he looked at his phone._

_ "AGHHH!" Blair yelled as she felt a strong contraction._

"_Okay, this is your second one in ten minutes." Chuck said as she finally loosened her grip on his hand. _

_ "It hurts." Blair moaned._

"_I know." Chuck said trying to soothe her. _

_ "You don't know!" She snapped._

_ "Hello!" Lily said as she opened the door._

"_Hi Lily." Blair smiled as she tried not to pay attention to the next contraction that started to come. _

_ "How are you doing?" Lily asked Blair as she hugged her son._

"_The contractions are starting to come more frequently." Blair said._

_ "Oh, Charles," Lily said as she lovingly touched his cheek, "you two are going to be a wonderful parents. I'm so proud of both of you."_

"_Thank you." Chuck said looking lovingly at his wife._

"_I was just wanted to come in to check on you guys. Is there anything you need Blair?" She asked._

_ "Yeah, your Daughter." Blair said annoyed._

"_She's on her way. They should be here any minute. Also, Eric called me to tell you he won't be able to leave school in time to be here." Lily said._

_ "It's okay," Chuck told her, "he can come visit once the baby arrives. We understand." _

_ "Well, would you like some coffee?" She asked her son._

"_Yes, that would be great." He smiled. _

_ "What's taking them so long?" Blair huffed as Lily left the room. _

"_They're in traffic and it's snowing." Chuck tried calming down his wife._

_ "Well, they should walk here." Blair snapped._

"_I'll let them know you want them to walk in the snow to be here." Chuck smiled._

_1 hour later…_

_ "We're here!" Serena barged into the room with Nate following behind her._

"_Shhh!" Chuck whispered from the chair next to his wife's bed. "She's finally resting."_

_ "Oh, well, in that case do you mind stepping outside for a minute? I have to talk to you about something." Serena said._

_ "Will you stay with her?" Chuck asked Nate._

"_Yeah man." Nate said as he took Chuck's place and watched two of his best friends leave the room. _

_ "Chuck?" Blair moaned out._

"_He stepped outside for a minute with Serena. Do you need anything?" Nate asked nervously._

_ "You're finally here." She smiled._

"_We made it." He smiled back._

_ "Um, I need to go to the bathroom." Blair sheepishly smiled. "I need some help getting there." She looked at him to help her get up. _

_ "Oh, yeah." Nate nodded as he got up from his seat and helped Blair off the bed and began escorting her to the bathroom. _

_ "Oh…my…god!" Blair gasped._

"_What's wrong? Did you just go on the floor?" Nate asked in shock._

_ "No, you idiot!" Blair yelled. "My water broke!"_

"_CHUCK! CHUCK!" Nate began screaming. _

_ "What's wrong?" Chuck said as he ran into the room in a panic followed by an equally frazzled Serena._

_ "S, you're here!" Blair smiled before a contraction came. "UGH! OW!" Blair moaned in discomfort. _

_ "What's wrong?" Chuck said._

"_Her water broke." Nate said as he continued to look at the puddle on the floor. _

_ "Okay," Serena smiled, "I'll go get a nurse." She said before pulling Nate out with her so he wouldn't be standing in their way._

_ "Chuck!" Blair cried._

"_It's okay." He smiled and kissed her. _

_ "It's really going to happen." Blair said as she tried waddling in the room to get to the bathroom._

_ "Yes, it really is." He smiled. "Let me help you to the bathroom." He smiled._

"_Thank you." She said as she took his hand._

_ "And I'll help clean you up and get you a new gown." He said while kissing the top of her head. _

_ "Okay." She smiled._

_10 hours later…_

_ "CHUCK…GET…DOCTOR… NOW!" Blair screamed at her husband._

"_You stay here, I'll go get the doctor." Serena said getting up from her seat._

_ "NO! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT THE BASSTARD WHO DID THIS TO ME!" She screamed as another contraction began approaching. _

_ "It's okay." Chuck smiled at his sister before leaving the room._

"_S! This hurts so much!" Blair cried holding onto her best friend's hand. _

_ "I'm sure it does." She laughed. "I'm pretty sure my hand currently agrees with that statement."_

_ "Why did I want this?" Blair asked._

"_Because you and Chuck love each other and you guys wanted to make a family together." Serena reminded her._

_ "This hurts so much!" Blair exclaimed._

"_Here." Serena said as she handed Blair some ice chips._

_ "Thank you, S. Your …AGHHH…AGHHHH!" Blair was in the middle of saying until a contraction hit her mid sentence._

_ "Breathe." Serena reminded her rubbing her back as Blair squeezed her hand even harder._

"_I want Chuck!" Blair finally admitted._

_ "A second ago you were cursing him. Now you want him?" Serena laughed._

_ "He's my husband, Serena. He was also my partner in all our birthing classes and I love him." Blair sighed as she took some of the ice chips from the cup and put it in her mouth. _

_ "So, you're crazy?" Serena laughed._

"_Not crazy Serena, I'm in labor therefore I'm allowed to be back and forth." Blair said with her hand on her pregnant belly._

_ "Okay! Look who I found in the hallway!" Chuck said as he came into the room._

"_Nate?" Blair said unimpressed as Nate stepped into the room._

_ "Well, yes, but guess who else?" Chuck smiled_

"_CHUCK I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THESE GAMES! OWWWWW…OWWWWW! AGHHHH!" Blair screamed. _

_ "Okay Blair." Dr. Stein stepped in._

"_Oh thank god!" Blair sighed as she fell back._

_ "Let's see how you're doing." He told her as he began to look over at the monitors._

"_You're doing so good baby." Chuck said as he began wiping the sweat of her face._

_ "Okay, now I don't know if you want your friends in here but I'm going to take a look to see if you're almost ready to deliver." He told them._

_ "It's fine." Blair said._

"_What!" Nate exclaimed. _

_ "Come over here." Serena grabbed him before the doctor went to examine her. _

"_Okay." Dr. Stein said after examining her._

_ "Okay what?" Chuck asked he continued to try making his wife comfortable. _

"_It's time to have a baby." He smiled at the couple. _

_ "OWWWW…UGHHH….OWWWW!" Blair screamed._

"_I'll go get the nurses in here." Dr. Stein said before leaving the room._

_ "Oh B!" Serena smiled and gave her friend a hug._

"_Serena, we need to get out of here." Nate said uncomfortably.  
"The next time I see you you're going to be a mother!" Serena squealed._

"_I am!" Blair nodded as she grabbed onto her husband as she tried fighting back the screams for a contraction that was coming._

_ "Good luck." Nate said hugging his best friend. _

"_Go ice that hand and get it looked at." Chuck told Nate before he left the room._

_ "Don't listen to a word she says in there." Serena whispered into Chuck's ear as she hugged her brother._

_45 minutes later…_

_ "Okay Blair," Dr. Stein began to say," on the next contraction I want you to begin pushing."_

_ Blair nodded as the contraction began hitting her._

"_And push." the doctor encouraged. _

_ "OWWWW! OHHHH GOD! I HATE YOU CHUCK!" Blair screamed as she pushed._

_ "Chuck, can you hold her knee back?" The doctor instructed Chuck._

"_Like this?" Chuck asked._

_ "Perfect." The Doctor told him. "Blair, I know you're tired but I need you to do that again." He told her._

_ "Chuck, I can't!" Blair cried._

"_Yes, you can." He assured her._

_ "No, I really can't! It hurts so much!" She cried._

"_Remember, next contraction we need you to push." The doctor reminded her. _

_ "You can do this." Chuck assured her. _

"_NO… I… CAN'T! AGGHHH… OWWW!" Blair screamed as she pushed ._

_ "Great Blair." Dr. Stein told her. "You're crowning."_

"_Chuck, I really can't do this!" Blair cried._

_ "Yes you can." He told her. _

"_Push." The doctor told her._

_ "WE ARE NEVER…. EVER…. HAVING SEX EVER AGAIN! OWWWWW!" She screamed._

_ "The head is out!" The doctor exclaimed._

"_You're doing it!" Chuck said kissing her sweaty head. "We're almost there!"_

_ "One more big push." Dr. Stein said. _

"_Chuck, I really can't!" She said trying to catch her breath._

_ "You're Blair Bass! You can do anything!" He told her._

"_No I can't!" She protested. _

_ "Yes you can! You're doing it!" He assured her. "Squeeze my hand and yell at me all you want until it's over."_

_ "OWWW….. UGHHHHH….. UGHHHHHHHHHH… UGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blair screamed as she pushed until she heard the most beautiful noise in the world. _

_ "You did it!" Chuck kissed her._

"_I did it!" She said tiredly as she fell back._

_ "Congratulations, you are now the parents of a healthy little boy," Dr. Stein said as he placed the baby on Blair._

_ "Oh, my baby!" Blair cried as the baby was placed on her. Tears started to roll down Chuck's face._

"_Hey daddy, would you like to cut the chord?" Dr. Stein playfully asked Chuck who nodded as the doctor instructed him on what to do. "Good job." He said. "We need to take him to get all cleaned up and we'll bring him right back." _

_ "Be careful, he is so tiny!" She cried_

"_He's beautiful." Chuck smiled._

_ "We did that." She smiled._

"_We did." He kissed her. "I love you so much." _

_ "I love you too." She smiled. "I love him so much already." _

"_Me too." He nodded as the nurse brought the baby back and placed him into Blair's arms. _

_ "Hey there, baby. I'm you're Mommy." Blair said as tears were rolling down her cheeks._

_Chuck smiled down at his son in his wife's arms._

"_Henry Charles Bass." Blair smiled._

_ "Hi there, Henry." Chuck smiled as he stroked his son's cheek.._

**Present…**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Henry came running into their bedroom.

"Hey baby." Blair said as Henry jumped onto their bed and into his father's arms.

"Guess what today is?" Henry asked excitedly.

"I don't know, what today is?" Blair smirked at her husband. "Daddy, do you know what today is?"

"I don't know?" Chuck smirked back her. "Is today my birthday?" He asked.

"Stop being silly!" Henry said laughing.

"Is it Henry's birthday?" Blair smiled as she kissed her son.

"Yes!" Henry smiled. "I'm four!" He said as he showed his age on his hand.

"Yes you are." Chuck smiled.

"And Grandpa Harold and Roman are going to pick you up to take you out for a special breakfast." Blair said as he pulled her son into her lap to pepper him with kisses.

"Mommy, stop it!" Henry pouted as he tried to stop his mother from kissing him.

"Why?" Blair asked surprised.

"Because I'm a big boy now and big boys don't get kisses from their mommy'." He said.

"Really? Because I'm a big boy," Chuck said with a smirk, "and I love when mommy kisses me." Chuck said leaning into get a G-rated kiss from his wife.

"Ugh." Henry huffed before getting off his mother's lap and jumping off the bed. "Dorota can you help me get dressed." Henry shouted in the hallway.

"He is growing up too fast." Blair sighed.

"Not too fast." He laughed.

"Let's go take a quick bath." Blair smiled.

"We have to go over to The Empire to make sure everything is being set up correctly." He told her.

"After we bathe and eat breakfast." She told him.

* * *

Later that Afternoon…

The Empire Ballroom was converted into the 7 seas which went well with Henry's pirate theme birthday party. Kids were running around and having fun while the parents mingled with each other and enjoyed cocktails and food.

"Henry looks adorable," Serena squealed as she approached Blair.

"It was all his idea," Blair smiled as she looked across the room and watched Henry jumping down in a pirate ship bouncy house with her mother in his custom made pirate costume that created she for him.

"Well it's perfect," Serena smiled.

"It is," Blair beamed as she continued to watch her son and her mother jump up and down, "Who would have ever thought my mother would learn to let loose?"

"I don't think anyone ever expected it," Serena laughed.

"So how is married life treating you?" Blair changed the subject.

"It's been great so far," Serena smiled, "I mean we still disagree on some things but at the end of the day it will always be him."

"Well they all can't be like Chuck," Blair smiled and Serena just rolled her eyes.

"That's very true," Chuck said as he came behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her still small waist.

"Oh My God," Serena laughed as she took in her brother appearance.

"What you don't approve of my attire?" Chuck backed away to show off the same Pirate outfit his son was wearing.

"I just can't believe you are being seen in public dressed like that" Serena continued to laugh.

"It's just the price I pay to keep the birthday boy happy," Chuck smiled.

"This is definitely going up on the Spectator," Nate said before taking out his phone and snapping a picture of his best friend.

"Hey I got you a –" Dan was in the middle of saying before he spotted Chuck," Oh this is just too good to be true," He said with a smile as he gave Serena a lemonade.

"Well enjoy it while it lasts," Chuck rolled his eyes.

"So where is the Birthday boy," Nate asked looking around the crowded sea of children.

"He is with Eleanor," Serena smiled and pointed to the bouncy house.

"Wow," Nate laughed, "That is something you don't see everyday," Nate looked at Blair.

"She has really taken to being a grandmother," Blair shrugged.

"How are you feeling by the way?" Dan asked.

"Great," Blair said, "But we aren't going to be going public with it yet until we are further along," Blair whispered.

"Got it," Dan nodded.

"Well I'm going to say hi to the Birthday Boy," Nate said looking at Serena and Dan.

"Yes let's go say Hi," Serena nodded taking Dan by the hand and dragging him away.

"Will it always be so awkward?" Blair asked.

"I think it's gotten a little better," Chuck shrugged, "I mean he is my "brother-in-law" I think we have tried our best but then again he is Humphrey."

"Very true," Blair smiled and gave him a kiss.

"So do you think the party is a success?" Chuck asked.

"I think his classmates won't top it," She smiled as she watched everyone enjoying them selves.

"Good," Chuck kissed her, "I think it's time for the mother of my children to get something to eat" He signaled for a waiter to come over.

"I am hungry," She purred into his ear, "Did I ever tell you how sexy you are as a pirate?"

"Later kitten," He whispered, "let's keep it G for Henry's party."

"We'll let's eat and then go be with Henry for the Magic show," Blair smiled as the waiter approached them.

* * *

Later that night…

A very tired Henry was in his father's arms as his closest friends and family gathered around the dining room table. Dorota and Chef Andre came into the room carrying a cake with five lit candles.

"Look!" Blair cooed at her sleepy son. "Is that another cake for the birthday boy?"

"Yes." Henry nodded as he lifted his head up to look at the big cake.

"That looks yummy." Chuck smiled.

"Okay, everyone on the count of three!" Blair chirped. "1… 2… 3!" Henry laughed.

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Henry, Happy Birthday to you!"_

"Now blow out your candles and make a wish!" Chuck told his son.

"Okay!" Henry nodded with a yawn as Chuck leaned him over to blow out his candles.

"YAY!" All of his grandparents cheered.

"Good job buddy!" Nate said.

"I bet you wished for something special." Serena smiled and kissed her nephew on the head.

"Daddy." Henry said softly.

"Yes Henry?" Chuck looked at his son whose head was now resting on his shoulder.

"I'm tired." He yawned again.

"Okay we'll take you to bed in a few minutes. Just rest your head on my shoulder." Chuck told him.

"The little guy is exhausted." Nate smiled as he saw Henry instantly fall asleep in his father's arms.

"Well, you can't be that surprised after the party they threw for him." Serena laughed.

"Yes, you guys really out did yourselves this time." Eleanor laughed.

"I don't know if you guys can do it again next year?" Dan said

"Hey Man you do realize who your talking about right?" Nate laughed.

Dan shrugged as he watched Chuck and Blair make a quiet get away to carry their son up to his room for the night.

TBC

_Thanks for reading hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter soon. Leave a review if you enjoyed it. _


End file.
